Mi alma tus latidos
by UchihaMisha
Summary: Ellos tenían sus propios sueños, sus propias metas, sin embargo, fueron consumidos por el hábito de siempre ganar, hasta que probaron el sabor de la derrota; algunos por primera vez, otros no, pero todos volvieron a ser como eran antes de ser consumidos… Ahí fue cuando empezó la verdadera historia de ellos ¿O fue antes?... Si estás preparado para descubrir la verdad detrás de...
1. Chapter 1

**Título:**_**"Mi alma tus latidos**__"_

**Autor:** UchihaMisha

**Anime:** Kuroko no Basket

**Resumen:** Ellos tenían sus propios sueños, sus propias metas, sin embargo, fueron consumidos por el hábito de siempre ganar, hasta que probaron el sabor de la derrota; algunos por primera vez, otros no, pero todos volvieron a ser como eran antes de ser consumidos… Ahí fue cuando empezó la verdadera historia de ellos ¿O fue antes?...

Si estás preparado para descubrir la verdad detrás de esta historia bienvenido seas…

_**~El mundo de Kuroko no Basket así como sus personajes le pertenecen a Tadatoshi Fujimaki, sin embargo, está historia es exclusivamente propiedad de UchihaMisha~**_

**Prólogo.**

Hay cosas que es mejor no pensar, mucho menos planear, por el simple hecho que podríamos equivocarnos en grande, no sabemos qué podría pasar en el futuro ni a largo plazo en nuestras vidas, lo único que tenemos en claro es nuestro presente; el ahora.

Ellos tenían sus propios sueños, sus propias metas, sin embargo, fueron consumidos por el hábito de siempre ganar, hasta que probaron el sabor de la derrota; algunos por primera vez, otros no, pero todos volvieron a ser como eran antes de ser consumidos… Todo esto había pasado por creer que el más débil no podía superar al más fuerte o simplemente dejarlo de lado ignorándolo, sin embargo, el que era "débil" con trabajo duro y acompañado por sus compañeros como amigos vencieron a los más "fuertes", que a los ojos de todo el mundo eran unos "monstruos".

Los monstruos o fuertes, como quieras llamarlos, se dieron cuenta de sus errores; de cómo eran antes de ser "los invencibles", la persona que los venció era uno de ellos: un monstruo débil o simplemente una sombra que los hacía brillar frente a los ojos de los demás. Ellos creyeron que no lo necesitaban porque podían valerse por ellos mismos, pero se equivocaron en algo: no siempre se puede ganar solo sin ayuda de nadie, aunque hay veces que es necesarios hacer jugadas individuales. Todos aprendieron la lección una vez que perdieron contra la persona que creyeron que era débil, la persona que no creyeron ni mucho menos pensaron que ganaría porque no estaba a la altura de ellos, no tenía los recursos para ganarles.

Él débil demostró de lo que estaba hecho, lo que valía, pero no lo hizo solo, tuvo ayuda de sus compañeros y amigos; como Los Tres Mosqueteros, cuyo lema era "Todos para uno y uno para todos", esas simples palabras lograron llevarlos a todos juntos a varias victorias y muchas aventuras.

Dicen que de "las experiencias se aprenden" y es un dicho que se cumple en muchas ocasiones, pero también hay algunas excepciones en la vida, solamente hay que saber distinguirlas, todo el mundo en algún momento lo puede ver con sus propios ojos, sin embargo, son bastantes tercos las personas como para aceptarlos, este hecho da hincapié a otro dicho: "No hay peor ciego que el que no quiere ver".

Todos abrieron los ojos aceptando la verdad que siempre fue dicha frente a ellos, aunque fue un poco tarde, la experiencia la guardarían para siempre en sus memorias, como también lo que sintieron en sus corazones, para no olvidar ese momento por más dolorosa que sea, porque gracias a esa derrota volvieron a disfrutar lo más amaban: el básquet. Además de que todos ellos seguían siendo amigos sin importar lo que paso, uno frente al otro eran amigos; aunque algunos no lo admitieran abiertamente, pero en los partidos de básquet eran rivales.

Con paso lento pero seguro, sus vidas siguieron adelante con sus amistades, como en sus respectivas preparatorias. Todos ellos estaban preparados para muchas clases de eventos que les podrían pasar en sus vidas, sin embargo, había algo en lo cual no estaban preparados ni tenían experiencias: el estar enamorado, como también algunos no estaban preparados para el rechazo de la chica de la cual estaban interesados.

Todos los miembros de "La Generación de los Milagros" probarían por primera vez el amor hacía una mujer en vez de un deporte, el luchar y esforzarse por conseguir que esa persona sea su novia, en esos momentos se darían cuenta lo que es estar detrás del corazón de una chica en vez de un balón de básquet, como también ser testigos y probar por ellos mismos que en el corazón de una chica no se manda fácilmente, a menos que ese corazón ya les pertenezca y ellas estén de acuerdo.

A los seis chicos se les iba a presentar el reto más grande de toda sus vidas juntas, si lograban pasarlo, ellos tendrían un lugar seguro en donde nadie los podría sacar, a menos, que ellos mismos no quieran estar más allí.

¿Podrán lograrlo?

•••

Las cosas habían cambiado con el pasar de los meses, las temporadas cambiaban igual que las personas, pero los cambios más grandes no solo se lo habían llevado los miembros de la generación de los milagros sino que también seis chicas; las cuales siempre apoyaron a los chicos sin importar nada, incluso, después del cambio que tuvieron como también en el anonimato, ellas los aceptaban tal como eran, sin embargo, había heridas que no se podían curan fácilmente, a menos que la persona que las causo hiciera algo al respecto sobre ellas.

El tiempo pasó en esas seis chicas que iban a la Secundaria Teikou, cada una tomo un rumbo diferentes en la preparatoria; algunas tras el amor de su vida, sin embargo, solo un par tuvo la suerte de quedar en la preparatoria que iba el chico que amaba, mientras las demás no, pero había un caso que no se aplicaba a esa regla de ir en la preparatoria en la cual estaba el chico que le interesaba.

Había una chica entre esas seis que no quería estar en el mismo colegio que estaba inscripto el chico que le gustaba, hizo hasta lo imposible para no ir ahí y lo logro, porque ella todavía sentía el rechazo que él le había dado cuando le confeso sus sentimientos hacia tiempo, ella entendía que no estaba en la misma "altura" que él, sin embargo, ella no mandaba en su corazón, por esa razón termino locamente enamorada de Akashi Senjuurou, aunque lo que si podía hacer era mantenerse alejada de él hasta que pasara el dolor, gracias a esa decisión, ella logro superar todo los obstáculos que se le presentaba, incluso, ese sentimiento de rechazo que recibió por parte del chico.

Las demás aunque dieron a entender a los chicos que les gustaban incluso que les interesaban más que unos amigos, ellos no lo entendieron o simplemente pasaron de ello, nadie sabía cuál era la razón, pero de lo único que ellas están seguras es que sus sentimientos en vez de disminuir aumentaron; los amaban más que antes y aceptaban como eran, porque aunque cambiaran por fuera sus esencias seguían siendo las mismas por dentro.

Los miembros de ambos grupos se encontraban debes en cuando, pero no se había presentado la oportunidad que se cruzaran todos juntos de frente, aunque en algunos lugares se encontraban los dos grupos completos no se cruzaban por obra y magia del momento o del destino, hasta que no se pudo evitar ni posponer el hecho que se encuentren todos juntos en el mismo lugar.

Ellas estaban preparadas para muchas cosas, incluso el rechazo de las personas que amaban, sin embargo, nunca pensaron que ellos podrían corresponderles, tal vez en algún momento lo habían imaginado, pero sus esperanzas a que llegara a pasar cada vez era menor, hasta que ellos pronunciaron esas palabras que tanto deseaban e imaginaban desde lo más profundo de sus corazones.

¿Los aceptaran después de todo lo que tuvieron que soportar?

•••

Midorima Shintarou, Kuroko Tetsuya, Akashi Seijuurou, Kise Ryouta, Aomine Daiki y Murasakibara Atsushi estaban por entrar en un mundo lleno de sorpresas y aventurar, el cual, no se podía poner fin sin antes decir lo que sentían en sus corazones hacia la persona que lo causaba…

¿Pero eso solo causaría el principio o el final de todas sus aventuras?

•••

_ Se han propuesto explorar lo que hay en el mar de las tinieblas._

_Edgar Allan Poe._

•••

Konichiwa nuevas lectores/as, les quería comunicar de algunas cosas que deben tener en cuenta para entender el fic, la razón por la que les explico esto acá abajo es para que todas interesadas en el fic lo lean de primera y después leer esto con tranquilidad se puede decir. Bien, aclarado eso vamos al asunto en cuestión por el cual están leyendo este pedacito de acá abajo…

1) Los hechos que van a leer pasan después de la Winter Cup (Copa de Invierno), pero va a ver spoiler de lo que pasa tanto en el anime como en el manga, les aclaro esto para no tener problemas después.

2) El sistema educativo que estoy usando y siguiendo en esta historia es la misma que la de Japón, por lo cual, las clases empezarían en abril y terminarían el marzo del año siguiente; los cuales están repartidos en dos cuatrimestres y un trimestre, esto pasa hasta la preparatoria, en la universidad cambia un poco, pero nosotros usaremos el de la preparatoria, no sé si tocare el de la universidad, avisaré si lo uso o no. En Abril empezarían las clases como el primer cuatrismestre hasta finales de Julio, en Agosto hay un mes de vacaciones. El segundo cuatrimestre empieza en Septiembre y termina a finales de Diciembre coincidiendo con las vacaciones de invierno, por último en Enero empieza un último trimestre que termina a mediados de Marzo.

3) En Japón se juntas los nacidos entre el 2 de Abril de un año hasta el 1 de Abril del siguiente año. Por ejemplo: si tenemos dos personas nacidas, una el 1 de Abril de 1995 y la otra 2 de Abril del mismo año estos no compartirían cursos como lo harían en Argentina, España, etc, sino que la persona que cumple el 1 de abril iría a un curso superior que el otro. Es algo curioso porque en Japón se basan en el calendario escolar mientras en nuestros países no.

Solo eso quería aclara por ahora, porque lo considero lo más importante para entender la historia. Cualquier duda no duden en dejar un comentario y preguntar, con gusto contestare todas sus preguntas, también acepto consejos o sugerencias, críticas constructivas; no critiquen mi fic solo porque no les gusto como están los personajes, con quien andan o que se yo. Si la van a criticar, por favor, háganlo con bases sólidas, no solo por hablar mal.

Este fic es posible gracias a las personas que me dieron su apoyo: Mugetsu-chan, Sasha Minari17, Katness Evedin, JennAizawa, Zarina Hiddleston y Bubbleblack, gracias por poner su granito de arena en esta historia espero que la disfruten igual que las personas que estén interesadas/os en leerlo.

Gracias por leer hasta el final.

Atte.: Uchiha Misha.


	2. Chapter 2

**Título:** _**"Mi alma tus latidos"**_

**Autor:** UchihaMisha

**Anime:** Kuroko no Basket

**Resumen:** Ellos tenían sus propios sueños, sus propias metas, sin embargo, fueron consumidos por el hábito de siempre ganar, hasta que probaron el sabor de la derrota; algunos por primera vez, otros no, pero todos volvieron a ser como eran antes de ser consumidos… Ahí fue cuando empezó la verdadera historia de ellos ¿O fue antes?...

Si estás preparado para descubrir la verdad detrás de esta historia bienvenido seas…

_**~El mundo de **__**Kuroko no Basket **__**así como sus personajes le pertenecen **__**a Tadatoshi Fujimaki, sin embargo, está historia es exclusivamente propiedad de UchihaMisha~**_

**Aclaración:**

"_Así" ―pensamientos._

"**Así" ―mensajes o llamadas.**

_**Así****―recuerdos o flash back.**_

― Hola ―narración.

**Capítulo 1: "Encuentro"**

En MAJI BURGER se encontraban seis chicos comiendo hamburguesas, tomando sus respectivas bebidas y hablando entre ellos, esos jóvenes llamaban mucho la atención de las personas que los rodean, porque ellos eran los miembros de La Generación de los Milagros.

―Chicos estamos por pasar a segundo año―comento una chica de dieciséis años con el pelo largo de un brillante color rosa que hacían juego con sus ojos también rosas de un tono más oscuro, piel clara como la porcelana, estatura de un metro sesenta y uno, su cuerpo era delgado, esbelto con grandes pechos, ella era manager de la Generación de los Milagros en la Secundaria Teikou y actual manager del equipo de básquet de la Academia Touou, Momoi Satsuki.

―Pero antes que eso pase, es la fiesta de la familia Akashicchi, además que se acercan algunos cumpleaños Momocchii―recordó un chico muy guapo de dieciséis años con el pelo un poco largo de color rubio, ojos de color miel casi amarillos, piel clara, tenía un piercing en la oreja izquierda en forma de aro, su cuerpo se encontraba un poco trabajado, su estatura era de un metro ochenta y nueve, en su rostro se podía notar una sonrisa, él es el alero en el club de básquet de la Preparatoria Kaijo y miembro de la Generación de los Milagros, Kise Ryouta.

Todos en la mesa dirigieron la mirada al nombrado que se encontraba tomando su bebida con mucha tranquilidad, él observado por toda la mesa era un chico pelirrojo de dieciséis años con el pelo corto desordenado en puntas, con una estatura de un metro setenta y tres, piel clara, ojos grandes; el derecho era rojo mientras que el izquierdo amarillo casi dorado, el chico sufre de heterocromía, él era capitán de la Generación de los Milagros y actual capital del equipo de básquet de la Preparatoria Rakuzan, Akashi Seijuurou.

―No había pensado en eso hasta ahora…―informo Akashi en respuesta a toda duda que tenían sus acompañantes acerca de la fiesta que iba a dar sus padres.

Los demás al obtener la respuesta del pelirrojo no hicieron comentaron ni nada sobre la fiesta de la familia del chico, por el simple pero importante hecho que apreciaban sus vidas y no querían morir a manos del pelirrojo, ellos sabían o tenían algo de conocimiento que Akashi con su Otousan no se llevaba muy bien que se diga y con su Okāsan las cosas no estaban mejores, por eso no querían tocar el tema, además como se había mencionado anteriormente, se acercaban algunos cumpleaños de sus amigos y querían llegar a verlos cumplir un años más, incluso deseaban de todo corazón poder llegar con vida hasta sus propios cumpleaños.

― ¿Puedo pedir más batidos, Akachin~? ―pregunto un chico de pelo largo hasta los hombros de color morado, ojos de una tonalidad morado mucho más claro que sus cabellos, piel clara, para tener tan solo dieciséis años era extremadamente alto, con una altura de dos metros ocho, él es pívot en el club de básquet de la Preparatoria Yousen y miembro de la Generación de los Milagros, Murasakibara Atsushi.

Murasakibara una vez vio que el pelirrojo le dio permiso para ir a comprar más malteadas para él, se levantó de la mesa que estaban ocupando para ir a traer lo que tanto quería, dejando a los demás en la mesa para que siguieran su charla.

― ¿Cuántos batidos ya se está tomando, Murasakibara? ―cuestiono un chico de dieciséis años, pelo corto de un verde oscuro, piel clara, llevaba unas gafas de montura negra que ocultan sus ojos verdes de un tono más claro que sus cabellos, lleva vendados los dedos de su mano izquierda para que nada pueda perjudicar sus tiros, con una estatura de un metro ochenta y cinco, él es el escolta en el club de básquet de la Preparatoria de Shuutoku y miembro de la Generación de los Milagros, Midorima Shintarou.

Todos miraron la bandeja de las bebidas de Murasakibara para encontrar cinco vasos grandes, para después escuchar pasos y ver al chico que venía con cinco vasos más, además de algunas cosas dulces para comer.

Murasakibara observo como todos en la mesa miraban su bandeja y luego a él, para volver a repetir la acción un par de ocasiones más hasta que los vio suspirar a todos, se sentó en su lugar restándole importancia a lo que había visto, empezando a disfrutar lo que compro.

― ¿Pasa algo~? ―pregunto el peli morado con tanta tranquilidad que simplemente negaron con la cabeza, después de todo ellos ya estaban acostumbrados a ver la cantidad de comida que ingería el chico.

―Momoi-san podrías por favor saltarme, me estas aplastando el brazo ―pidió un chico de dieciséis años, pelo corto en puntas desordenados de color celestes brillantes, ojos azules, con una estatura de un metro sesenta y ocho, piel pálida y su cuerpo parece débil y frágil, sin embargo, tiene una gran fortaleza, él es un jugador de básquet de la Preparatoria Seirin y el sexto jugador fantasma de la Generación de los Milagros, Kuroko Tetsuya.

Al escuchar la voz de Kuroko, todos miraron lo que estaba pasando, vieron que la peli rosa abrazaba fuertemente el brazo izquierdo del peli celeste, además que estaba muy pegada al cuerpo del chico, casi sentándose en su regazo.

―Satsuki, suelta a Tetsu ―ordeno un chico de pelo azul oscuro, el cual, era bastante corto separándose del lado izquierdo, sus ojos eran de un azul fuerte ligeramente entre cerrados, piel morena, tiene los músculos pronunciados como bien formados para solo tener dieciséis años, es alto de una estatura de un metro noventa y dos, él es el ala-pívot del club de básquet de la Academia Touou y el as de la Generación de los Milagros, Aomine Daiki.

Momoi hizo un puchero con el rostro ante la orden dada por el moreno antes de soltar el brazo de su "novio" y amor de su vida Tetsu, cuando el chico pudo ver su extremidad libre pudo sentir como la sangre volvía a circular normal por esa parte de su cuerpo, los demás acostumbrados a las acciones de la chica no le dijeron nada, pero más de uno sintió compasión por Kuroko al ser apretado o abrazado hasta que no circule más la sangre por esa parte.

―Moo…~ Que malo eres Dai-chan ―murmuro Momoi en son de réplica hacia el moreno, el cual ni se inmuto por el acto de la chica, después de todo ya estaba acostumbrado a ello, no por nada eran amigos de la infancia.

Después que Momoi liberara el brazo de Kuroko todos siguieron hablando de otra cosa, mientras Akashi miraba los alrededores, alavés que escuchar lo que decían sus acompañantes, los minutos paso, entre charla y charla.

•••

Cerca de MAJI BURGER se encontraban caminando seis chicas hablando entre ellas, sobre las cosas que estaban pasando en sus vidas, como iban con el tema de llamar la atención del chico que les gustaba, la opinión de cada una sobre la Winter Cup (Copa de Invierno), entre otras cosas más.

―Tengo hambre, vayamos a comer ―sugirió una chica de pelo rojo como el fuego que le llegaba hasta la cintura, sus ojos eran de un color aperlado, de estatura un metro setenta, piel clara casi pálida, estaba vestida con un jean negro ajustado a sus piernas torneadas, una remera mangas larga roja encima una sudadera negra con roja y una campera negra, en sus pies llevaba unas zapatillas negras, su cuerpo estaba bastante desarrollado para tener solamente de dieciséis años; era alta, delgada, esbelta y con grandes pechos, ella respondía al nombre de Manguetsu Shiro.

―Quiero comer chocolate… ―comento una chica de dieciséis años con anteojos, pelo rubio ondulado hasta los hombros, ojos verdes esmeralda, piel blanca, media un metro ochenta de estatura, tenía un cuerpo normal de complexión delgada y tenía un busto entre mediano y grande, estaba vestida con un jean azul oscuro ajustado a sus piernas, una musculosa de lana blanca, una sudadera con capucha celeste y una campera azul, en sus pies llevaba puesto unas zapatillas blancas, su nombre Fujimoto Jane.

―Ustedes solamente piensan en comida ―reto una chica que tenía pelo plateado largo hasta la cintura, sus ojos eran de color violeta, piel clara como la porcelana, media un metro setenta y cinco; ella era delgada, alta, sus piernas se notaban firmes y tenía un busto mediano, estaba vestida con una calza negra con un short de jean azul oscuro, una remera ajustada al cuerpo de color blanco sin mangas con cuello y una campera polar azul, en sus pies llevaba puesto unas botas negras sin tacón, ella respondía al nombre de Tanoshi Azuki.

―Azuki-chan no podes decir eso, ellas tiene razón para tener hambre ―comento una chica de dieciséis años cabello negro corto por encina de los hombros con algo de rulos en las puntas, ojos verdes, piel clara, estatura de un metro setenta, ella era delgada con piernas firmes y fuertes, tenía un busto entre chico y mediano, se encontraba vestida con una calza gris, una pollera negra, una remera manda largas violeta con una campera de lana del mismo color, en sus pies llevada unas botas marrones sin tacón, ella es Miketsukami Ren.

―Además no hemos comida nada en varias horas ―recordó una chica de dieciséis años pelo negro largo con algunos mechones de azul oscuro, ojos negros, de un metro sesenta y tres, ella era delgada, de piel clara y busto mediano, estaba vestida con un pantalón negro, una remera mangas corta rosa, un chaleco ajustado rosa y un abrigo negro con rosa, en sus pies llevaba unas zapatillas botitas negras, ella era Minari Hana.

Todas las chicas miraban para todas partes buscando un lugar donde podrían ir a comer algo, no querían comer cualquier cosa de algún kiosco, un rato después la única chica que se mantuvo callada en toda la discusión, empezó a caminar más rápido tomando la delantera del grupo, quedando en frente de todas. Las demás miraban a su amiga como si estuviera loca, porque su acción a más de una la había tomado por sorpresa, todas querían saber que le pasaba a la chica, desde hacía varios días que estaba actuando raro, pero pensaban que tal vez la razón sea porque estaban por pasan a segundo año y se acercaban los exámenes finales.

―Mi-chan… ―llamo Hana a una chica de dieciséis años pelo castaño oscuro largo hasta la cintura, el cual, llegando al final se dividía en dos capas, piel blanca, ojos marrones, cuerpo pequeño, delgado y pechos de tamaño mediano, de un metro cincuenta y cuatro, vestía con una calza negra, una remera mangas corta ajustada negra, un suéter rojo con cuello en U en la parte delantera era a cuadros de colores rojo, blanco y gris, además, encima llevaba un buzo con capucha completamente rojo que le llegaba hasta la cola, en su cabeza tenía puesto un gorro gris de lana, en sus pies tenía una zapatilla botitas de cuero negras y sus pequeñas manos se encontraban refugiadas dentro del bolsillo del buzo rojo, ella era Sasaki Misha.

― ¿Qué pasa Hana-chan? ―cuestiono Misha girando la cabeza para mirar a la nombrada, pero al darse cuenta que todas la observaban, interrumpió a su amiga antes que contestara para volver a formular bien la pregunta―, ¿Qué pasa chicas?

Todas se dieron cuenta que en esos ojos castaños no habías nada más que duda, además que si Misha seguía caminando sin ver hacia delante chocaría contra alguien, realmente esa chica no tenía remedio.

― ¡Primero mira por donde caminas, enana! ―regaño gritando Shiro un poco enojada, no sería la primera vez que su amiga se callera o chocara con alguien por andar caminando mientras miraba hacia atrás, realmente había cosas no cambiaban ni con el pasar del tiempo.

"_¡Discriminación a los enanos!"_ grito Misha en su cabeza frunciendo el ceño en forma de enojo, para después restarle importancia y tranquilizarse, siguiendo como si nada hubiera pasado.

"_¡Misha a veces es peor que un niño de siete años!" _reflexiono y acuso Shiro, recordando cómo se comportaba la chica cuando hacía travesuras o miraba algún programa de anime, películas, incluso cuando leía algún libro o manga, su amiga era una completa Otaku _"Aunque da miedo cuando se pone sería" _pensó mientras sentía que un pequeño escalofrío le recorría la columna vertebral al recordar las veces que sucedía ese hecho, entonces vio como la chica seguir su consejo de ver hacia donde caminaba.

―Moo~ ―murmuró Misha con un puchero en su rostro, para después agregar con voz infantil―. Shiro-chan no seas regañona…

Todas al escuchar el comentario y ver la actitud de la chica les recorrió una gotita anime en la cabeza, la castaña tenía una actitud "un poco" infantil la mayoría de las veces, esa chica tenía una personalidad bipolar, en un momento podría estar triste y a los cinco minutos estar matándose de la risa, además de que sus ideas eran un poco locas, en realidad, ella estaba loca en cierta manera, pero igual modo la querían, era su amiga después de todo, aunque era una caja de pandora andante.

― ¿A dónde vamos? ―pregunto Ren a Misha la duda que todas tenían―, mejor dicho ¿A dónde nos llevas? ―aclaró, porque ella se había puesto delante de todas como si las estuviera dirigiendo a algún lugar, pero ellas no tenían la menor idea donde quedaba eso.

Todas querían saber la respuesta de su loca amiga, además que se estaban muriendo de hambre, más le valía a la chica que se estuviera dirigiendo a un lugar donde comer, porque de lo contrario se llevaría una paliza de parte de ellas.

―Hana-chan debería reconocer esté lugar ―empezó diciendo, todas miraron a la pelinegra nombrada esperando que dijera algo, pero permaneció callada al no saber a qué se refería la chica, al no obtener ningún comentario agrego―, vamos a comer en MAJI BURGER ―menciono levantando las manos al aire para darle más énfasis al lugar donde se dirigían.

A Hana por poco le da un ataque al reconocer el camino una vez mencionado el lugar, ella pasaba todos los días por las cuadras que estaban caminando en ese momento, pero se encontraba un poco distraída por pensar en el chico del cual estaba enamorada.

Las chicas que se encontraban cerca de Hana vieron como sus mejillas adquirían un tono rosado con rapidez, Misha decidió unirse al grupo en vez de "guiarlo", después de todo, todas conocían el camino y el lugar a donde se dirigían como la palma de su mano, no era la primera ni la última vez que iban a comer ahí.

"_Lamentablemente no somos las únicas que van a comer o tomar algo en ese lugar" _pensó Misha, mientras largaba un pequeño suspiro de resignación, recordando que los miembros del club de básquet de Seirin iban a comer seguido ahí, en especial Kagami Taiga y su mejor amigo Kuroko Tetsuya, pero hacía pocos meses que los miembros de La Generación de los Milagros también iban, solo pedía y rogaba a todos los dioses no encontrarse con ellos _"Por favor Kami-sama, seré buenita y todo lo que quieras, pero por favor que ningún miembro La Generación de los Milagros este allí, a excepción de Tet-chan"_ rogaba la chica a todos los cielos desde lo más profundo de su alma.

―Hana-chan es una frutilla~ lalala~ ―cantaba Jane haciendo que la chica se pusiera más colorada todavía por la comparación de su amiga.

―Deja de pensar en Kuroko-kun, Hana-chan ―recomendó Ren, pero solo causaba el efecto contrario del deseado en la pelinegra.

Hana en vez de dejar de ponerse colorada o dejar de pensar en el chico hacía todo lo contrario, estaba más colorada que antes logrando parecer un tomate maduro en ese momento, las demás al mirarla se reían y seguían tirando ideas, Shiro y Misha eran la excepción a la situación, no querían pasar vergüenza más adelante por parte de la chica, por esa simple razón no decían nada, sin embargo, debes en cuando se reían en voz baja porque no podían aguantar la risa que le daba la escena, aunque temían que la pelinegra tomara represalias contra ellas por eso se reían discretamente.

―Hana-chan y Tetsuya-kun tomados de la mano~ ―seguía cantando Jane sin temor alguno a lo que su amiga le pudiera hacer más adelante.

"_Solo espero que no me saque mis dulces"_ pensó Jane temerosa de que Hana hiciera eso, mientras oía como las demás seguían la canción que ella empezó.

―Caminando abrazados por la plaza~ ―continuo la canción alegremente Azuki, a ella no le importaba que la chica tomara venganza después, porque en ese momento se la estaba pasando de lo mejor.

"_Solo espero que no me haga pasar vergüenza frente a Kisecchii"_ rogaba internamente la peli plata, mientras seguía caminando hacia donde iban a comer, deseosa de llegar lo más rápido posible, se estaba muriendo de hambre enserio.

―Confesándose un amor mutuo y eterno con muchos besos~ ―termino agregando Ren con una sonrisa mientras sus ojos verdes brillaban con solo imaginar esa escena que ella misma menciono, pero no era la única que lo estaba haciendo, las otras dos que cantaron también tenían las misma expresión que la pelinegra, para después matarse de la risa entre ellas.

"_Hana-chan va a matarnos, en especial a mí por la última frase" _aposto, mientras lloraba internamente la pelinegra _"Bueno… fue un placer conocerme"_ pensó preparándose para lo peor.

Todas las personas que se encontraban alrededor de las seis chicas se reían por la situación que observaban y comentaban que la chica que estaban cargando sus amigas se debe estar muriendo de vergüenza, en eso no estaban equivocados, Hana estaba roja tanto por el bochorno que sus amigas la estaban haciendo pasar, como de ira que sentía.

"_Hana-chan las va torturar más adelante…"_ apostaron en sus mentes Shiro y Misha, observando como un aura de color negro rodeaba a la pelinegra que las demás chicas estaban cargando en todo en camino.

"_Las mato, de esto me voy a vengar, las torture muy lentamente"_ afirmo Hana, mientras observaba a sus futuras tres víctimas, al mirar a la pelirroja y la castaña se dio cuenta que eran las únicas que se mantuvieron calladas durante todo el viaje, un pensamiento surgió de lo más profundo de su ser y ese fue: _"De lo que se salvan"_

"_Que suerte que Mi-chan y yo nos mantuvimos calladas en todo el camino, como también tuvimos la decencia de habíamos reído con disimilo…"_ Shiro llego a esa conclusión después de haber sentido como un escalofrío le pasaba por todo el cuerpo, Misha tuvo la misma reacción que su amiga, las dos miraron al mismo tiempo a Hana después a las demás, repitiendo varias veces la misma acción hasta observarse mutuamente y sonreírse al final.

"_Sí, calladitas nos vemos más bonitas"_ pensaron las dos únicas inmunes a la futura venganza de Hana, para después mirar a las futura victimas con pesar _"Fue un placer conocerlas chicas"_

Para cortar la tensión del momento y hacer volver el ambiente de nuevo "normalidad", tenía que haber una valiente que se animara a hablar, ¿Pero quién sería esa mujer? Esa mujer sería, nada más ni nada menos, la persona que maldeciría su suerte e idea de ir a comer hamburguesas.

― ¡¿Debes estar bromeando?! ―cuestiono en un pequeño grito de horror Misha, al observar que dentro de MAJI BURGER se encontraban comiendo todos los miembros de La Generación de los Milagros―. Yo me largo… ―sentenció la chica, para después agregar―, prefiero morirme de hambre antes que entrar a comer ahí ―termino señalando el local que se encontraba a unos pasos de ellas.

Todas al escuchar el comentario de la chica dejaron de hacer lo que estaban haciendo para mirar el lugar del que hablando su amiga, esperando encontrar la razón del porque había reaccionado así, no tardaron mucho con dar con seis chicos y una chica que tenían el color de pelo de diferentes colores, ninguna de ellas se esperaba encontrar con algunos de ellos, pero al parecer alguien no quería que tuvieran un día "tranquilo".

"_Ahora entiendo la reacción de Misha"_ pensaron todas mientras se observaban entre ellas, para luego miraban a los chicos y volver a repetir la acción un par de veces más.

Las chicas se encontraban en un pequeño estado de shock, pero no quedaba otra opción más que entrar a comer en el mismo local que estaban los chicos, después de todo, ellas se estaban muriendo de hambre, incluso la castaña se dejó llevar a rastra por Shiro, la cual, la tenía agarrada de la mano para hacerla caminar los pasos que la separa de la entrada de la hamburguesería.

Misha en ese momento tenía la cara de una niña pequeña que no se salió con la suya después de hacer una travesura, además que llevaba un adorable puchero en su rostro, dándole un aire más infantil de lo que ya era, las demás no podían aguantarse la risa al ver la cara de su amiga, pero la castaña no se iba a salir con la suya en esta ocasión, tenían hambre y el llamado de la comida había ganado sobre todas las cosas ese día.

"_Kami-sama no me quieres ¿Verdad_?" preguntó en su fuero interno Misha mientras suspirar _"Hoy no es mi día de suerte"_ pensó cuando todas entraron en el local.

Pero ninguna de ellas había prestado atención a lo que sucedía a su alrededor, al hecho de que habían llamado la atención de algunos de los miembros de La Generación de los Milagros, en especial, atrajeron el interés de unos ojos bicolor.

•••

Los miembros de La Generación de los Milagros y Momoi prestaban atención al pelirrojo que desde hacía un rato observaba por la ventana con mucho interés, algunos de ellos lo dejaron pasar sin darle mucha importancia; como en el caso de la chica, Aomine y Murasakibara que prefería prestar más atención a lo que estaba comiendo, mientras que a los demás les había gano la curiosidad de saber qué era eso tan interesante que miraba Akashi afuera en la calle.

Al seguir la trayectoria de la mirada del pelirrojo, pudieron ver a un grupo de seis chicas que se encontraban discutiendo entre sí, para luego voltear a mirar un par segundos hacía donde ellos se encontraban y repetir la acción un par de veces, al observar detenidamente se dieron cuenta que ellos conocían a esas chicas; eran sus amigas, vieron como una castaña que reconocieron como su amiga Misha se daba la vuelta para irse, sin embargo, era agarrada de la mano antes de logrado su cometido, la chica que la había agarrado era una pelirroja, sin duda alguna esa era Shiro, vieron como todas se ponían de acuerdo en algo, empezando a caminar hacía la entrada del local en donde estaban ellos, la castaña parecía una niña chiquita por llevar un aire y actitud infantil, además de que llevaba un puchero en el rostro, mientras era arrastrada de la mano por la pelirroja hacia donde se dirigían las demás chicas.

Las puertas del local donde estaban fueron abiertas, dando a conocer que el lugar tenían nuevos clientes, en este caso eran seis chicas que pasaban hablando entre ellas, no llegaban a escuchar casi nada de lo que decían, sin embargo cuando hablaban un poco más fuerte escuchaban algunas palabras.

―Me muero de hambre ―llegaron a escuchar de Shiro―. Y tú… ―llamo mirando a la castaña que se encontraba observando los alrededores con mucho interés―, camina más rápido ―termino ordeno mientras tiraba del brazo de la chica.

Misha como respuesta a la orden dada por la pelirroja solamente empezó a caminar más rápido quedando alado de ella, Shiro la miro como si tuviera dos cabezas en vez de una, aunque no era la única que la miraba de esa manera, las demás también tenían la misma mirada que la pelirroja.

"_Estás muy obediente el día de hoy Misha-chan"_ observo Hana, pensando y planeando hacer alguna travesura en la cual la chica estaba involucrada _"Tal vez ese hecho me sirva para divertirme un rato"_ en el rostro de la pelinegra se mostró una pequeña sonrisa, mientras sus ojos brillaban con mucha alegría, a sus acompañantes no le dio muy buena espina lo que sea que Hana estuviera pensando y mucho menos les agrado, cuando la chica con mal disimuló miro a la castaña agrandando su sonrisa.

"_Hoy va a ver guerra"_ afirmaron todas con un poco de miedo a lo que pudiera pasar más adelante _"Solo esperemos que la idea loca idea de Hana-chan no tenga nada que ver con los chicos" _rogaron internamente todas las que se dieron cuenta que la pelinegra estaba tramando algo, la única que no estaba enterada de lo que estaba pasando, era la que estaba involucrada sin saber en el plan.

"_El día que nos ponemos todas de acuerdo en salir, tiene que correr sangre ¿No?"_ pensó frustrada Shiro suspirando a la vez que negaba con la cabeza mirando a cada una de sus amigas.

Ren no podía dejar de pensar que la situación se estaba poniéndose cada vez peor, sabía que las chicas estaban felices de ver a los chicos que amaban, ella misma se incluía en el combo, sin embargo, también estaban enteradas de la situación por la estaba pasando su amiga Misha, pero la castaña igual que la pelirroja habían confirmado como afirmado que las aguas ya estaban calmadas entre Akashi y la chica de ojos marrones, aunque las cosas al parecer había cambiado y nadie se había enterado, ni siquiera la misma Shiro que era la confidente de la muchacha.

"_Realmente no quieres verlo eh?... Misha-nya"_ ese pensamiento llego de lleno a la mente de Ren, para después la curiosidad le ganara la partida de una _"¿Qué habrá pasado? ¡Quiero saber!"_ rugió desde lo más profundo de su ser la pregunta del millón.

Una vez llegaron a la fila para ordenar sus pedidos, las chicas se pusieron de acuerdo en que iban a pedir, Azuki y Jane fueron a buscar mesa por todo el lugar, mientras dejaban a sus amigas en la fila con el pedido de cada una.

Jane había tomado el lado derecho del local, para ver si encontraba algunas mesas para comer todas juntas, mientras que Azuki se había ido por la izquierda, hacía el lugar donde se encontraban los chicos, internamente la peli plata deseaba que la rubia tuviera la suerte de no encontrar las mesas y ella sí, pero ella no era la única que deseaba eso, todas las demás -a excepción de la castaña- rogaban a Kami-sama que Azuki encontrara mesa cerca sus amores y que Jane se encontrara con ellas diciendo que no había mesa disponible para todas del lado que ella fue.

•••

Azuki se encontraba en lado izquierdo del local mirando por todos lados, esperando y rogando encontrar mesas para todas, como si sus ruegos fueran escuchados vio tres mesas vacías cerca donde se encontraban los chicos, para que nadie le ganara los lugares que encontró, empezó a acelerar su caminata sin darse cuenta que con esa acción había atraído la atención de varias miradas de los miembros de La Generación de los Milagros.

Una vez frente a los puestos libres sonrío con mucha alegría, se sentó en una de las sillas para después sacar su celular y llamar Jane para informarle de la buena noticia, pero sin darse cuenta había ignorado al grupo que se encontraba alado de ella, en ese grupo estaba el amor de su vida, Kise Ryouta, él cual no dejaba de mirar con mucha curiosidad todo lo que hacía la chica.

―Contesta… Contesta… ―repetía la peli plata con mucha desesperación, cuando por fin contestaron del otro lado empezó hablar atropelladamente al ver que gente se acercaba hacia las mesas que ella estaba guardo con mucho recelo―. Hola Jane-chan ¿Encontraste mesa? ―solo por curiosidad preguntaba si su amiga había encontrado lugares, al escuchar el ansiado "No" siguió hablando―, yo si encontré, pero necesito que vengas lo más rápido posible para ayudarme a guardar los lugares…―se interrumpió al ver que alguien estaba muy cerca de los lugares que eran para sus amigas―. Están ocupados ―comunico a la pareja que se estaba por sentar, cuando Azuki vio que las personas se alejaban sonrío alegremente sin volver a darse cuenta que había llamado más la atención de sus vecinos―. ¿Jane-chan? Dale, yo te espero, gracias.

Cuando termino de hablar con su amiga corto la llamada, volvió a sentarse para después largar un largo suspiro de cansancio, solo esperaba que no arda Troya más tarde.

"_Que día tan largo…"_ empezó en su mente, para después continuar sin darse cuenta pensó en voz alta:

―Hana-chan más adelante nos tortura lentamente por la pequeña broma que le hicimos… ―los chicos que escucharon ese comentario, empezaron a preguntarse _"¿Qué broma le hicieron?"_ vieron como la peli plata soltaba un pequeño suspiro de resignación, para después volver a hablar sin darse cuenta―. Misha-chan tal vez la ayude con la tortura… ―el solo pensamiento causo un "pequeño" estremecimiento en todo el cuerpo de la chica que todos notaron, volviendo a sembrar la duda en las personas que la escuchaban hablar―. Solo espero que esa Neko-chan no ayude a Hana-chan, aprecio mucho mi amada vida igual que las demás… ―termino rogando Azuki por su hermosa vida.

"_¿Esa Neko-chan?"_ los chismosos que escuchaban a la peli plata se cuestionaron, la chica en ningún momento se había dado cuenta que pensó en el voz alta y eso sorprendió a más de uno.

•••

Jane se empezaba a desesperar al ver que no encontrar ninguna mesa vacía en donde pudieran comer, rogaba a todos los santos que conocía para que la peli plata allá encontrado algo, como si la hubieran invocado, Azuki la llamaba al celular.

―Hola Azuki-chan, no… ―apenas le estaba comunicando que no había encontrado mesa, cuando la peli plata la interrumpía para informar que ella sí y que necesitaba su presencia para que le ayude a cuidar los puestos que tenía guardados, escucho que Azuki le informaba a alguien que las mesas estaban ocupadas, como si fuera un impulso, empezó a caminar hacia donde estaban las demás para comunicarles lo que estaba pasando, escucho como la peli plata le volvía a hablar―. Azu-chan les aviso a las demás que encontraste mesas para todas y voy a ayudarte.

Cuando corto la llamada se encontraba separada de sus amigas solo por algunos pasos, esperaba que las chicas ya tuvieran los pedidos hechos o que por lo menos a alguna de ellas las hayan atendido ya.

Hana estaba muy feliz cuando la rubia había llegado, esperaba que la actitud de la chica fuera un buen presagio y no todo lo contrario.

―Chicas… ―las llamo, atrayendo la atención de todas, cuando ellas iban a preguntar cómo le fue, decidió comunicar las cosas antes de ir con su amiga a cuidar las mesas que necesitaban―, les quiero comunicar que no encontré mesas disponibles… ―cuando dijo que no tuvo suerte a más de uno le brillo los ojos de alegría, pero la castaña le miraba con la duda reflejados en sus ojos―. Azu-chan me llamo para comunicarme que encontró mesas para todas, por esa razón me voy con ella a cuidar los lugares porque no puede sola ―termino informando, observo como la cajera llamaba la atención de Misha para que la chica dijera lo que quería comer, mientras que las demás le sonreía con alegría.

―Está bien, asnos unas señas cuando nos veas para avisarnos en donde están ―pidió Ren, mientras volteaba a decirle su orden a la cajera que le había hablado una vez que termino con su amiga.

Las demás solo asintieron para darle a saber que estaban de acuerdo con lo que dijo la pelinegra de pelos corto, sin nada más que hacer se fue a buscar a su amiga que se encontraba hablando con su amor y los amores de sus amigas, por poco no le da un ataque al corazón cuando vio los lugares en donde iban a comer.

"_Las chicas se van a morir cuando vean en donde vamos a comer"_ afirmo acercándose hacia donde se encontraba la peli plata.

Las mesas que iban a ocupar para comer estaban ubicadas nada más y nada menos que alado de los que estaban ocupando los miembros de La Generación de los Milagros.

Dios, sus amigas se iban a morir de la felicidad como de la vergüenza al ver los lugares que Azuki había elegido, además que la castaña era capaz de buscarse una mesa para comer sola, con tal de no comer cerca ni alado de Akashi Seijuurou, el cual, la estaba mirando muy fijamente.

"_Que miedo"_ afirmo al ser observada fijamente por el chico _"No entiendo que le vio Misha-chan, es algo lindo no lo niego, pero sigo prefiriendo a MI Atsushi-kun."_

Con una sonrisa de feliz cumpleaños y tratando de ignorar el hecho de que había llamado la atención del pelirrojo, se acercó con tranquilidad a la mesa en donde se encontraba la peli plata, pero antes de sentarse saludo a los chicos.

―Konnichiwa chicos, Satsuki-chan ―cuando llego saludo a todos, se sentó en unos de los lugares libres que había.

―Konnichiwa Fujimotocchii ―devolvió el saludo Kise, pero lo único que consiguió fue hacer enojar a Jane por el modo que la llamo, más de uno se le quedo mirando a la rubia con intriga, hasta que cayeron en cuenta del error del chico.

―Aquí vamos de nuevo… ―murmuro Azuki mientras suspiraba con desgana, observando como Jane le estaba por reclamar al chico por su error, pero la peli plata no había sido la única que había suspirado al saber lo que pasaría a continuación.

"_Esto solo es el principio, no quiero saber que va a pasar cuando Shiro-chan y Aomine-kun se vean" _el solo pensar en lo que iba a pasar más adelante le causo un poco de risa y alegría _"Al parecer no nos vamos a aburrir el día de hoy"_

Cuando la peli plata vio que a Jane la cubría un aura oscura no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risita que atrajo la atención de sus acompañantes, los cuales no pudieron hacer más que seguir la risa de la chica, después de todo lo que estaba por suceder lo iban a disfrutar de algún modo.

"_¡Empieza el show!"_ gritaron en sus mentes Aomine, Azuki, Momoi y Kuroko.

―Ryouta-kun… ―susurro de forma amenazante Jane, el rubio lo único que pudo hacer fue ponerse pálido como el papel, como respuesta al llamado de la rubia solo pudo asentir con la cabeza, dándole a entender que la estaba escuchando―. ¿Cuántas veces te tengo que decir que me llames Jane? ―cuestiono viéndolo fríamente, más de uno le tuvo un poco de piedad a Kise, pero solo "un poco", aunque Azuki tenía la intención de intervenir decidió no hacerlo, porque sabía que las cosas se iban a poner peor si lo hacía.

"_Además sería muy sospechosos que me entrometa, aunque creo que ellos ya tiene una idea de lo que siento por Ryouta-kun"_ se lamentó Azuki mirando la cara de sus acompañantes con mucha atención.

―¡Go-Gomen-nasai! ―grito Kise con un poco temeroso de que su rubia amiga se enojara más todavía―. Se me olvido ¡Janecchii! ―aclaro para que la chica lo entendiera.

― ¿Cómo se te puede olvidar, Ryouta-kun? Ya deberías estar acostumbrado―comento ya tranquila volviéndose a sentar en su lugar.

―Ten Janeychin ―cuando la chica volteo a ver qué era lo Atsushi le entregaba se encontró con una barra de chocolate, la única reacción que sufrió la rubia fue sentir como los colores se le subían a los cachetes, se había sonrojado y todos se habían dado cuenta de eso; después de unos segundos Jane con una sonrisa agarro el regalo que le hacia el peli morado.

"_Que tierno…" _fue el pensamiento de todas las mujeres que se encontraban presentes en la mesa.

Las dos únicas mujeres estaban realmente felices y enternecidas por la escena que acaban de ver, mientras que los demás no entendían que les pasaban a ambas mujeres, a excepción de Kise que se encontraba sonriendo por la escena que les mostraban sus amigas y Murasakibara.

Jane estaba muy feliz por el pequeño detalle que tuvo el chico que ella amaba con toda su alma, se le había derretido el corazón con solo verlo sosteniendo el chocolate para que ella lo aceptara, no podía negar que amaba a Murasakibara Atsushi con todo su ser.

•••

Hana y las demás se encontraban buscando las mesas que sus amigas habían apartaron para ellas, al darse cuenta que no lograban ubicarlas se empezaron a desesperar.

― ¿Dónde demonios se metieron? ―cuestiono Shiro enojada mirando hacía todos lados.

Hana no podía estar más de acuerdo en lo que dijo su amiga, Misha se estaba en un total mutismo desde que se enteró hacía que lado tenían que ir a comer, mientras Ren imitaba la acción de la pelirroja, pero buscando específicamente donde se estaban los chicos y ahí fue que las encontró.

―Ya las encontré ―comunico Ren a la vez que soltaba un suspiro de cansancio por estar buscarlas hacía varios minutos, las demás la miraron con interés―, están junto a los chicos ―informo soltando la bomba de una.

Cuando escucharon en donde iban a comer más de una se atragantó con su saliva, después de todo no esperaban que los lugares que iban a ocupar estuviera tan cerca de ellos, había paso casi un año desde que no se veían a la cara todos juntos. Vieron como Misha se notaba un poco enojada por lo que estaba pasando, pero luego de unos segundos la vieron suspirar con derrota ante la situación que se les presentaba.

"_Hoy definitivamente no es mi día de suerte"_

La castaña podía estar más segura que ese día había empezado con el pie derecho, pero al parecer lo iba a terminar con el pie izquierdo. Sin nada más que pensar o aclarar en su mente con pasos firmes y seguros empezó a acercarse hacía su destino, seguida desde atrás por sus amigas que no cabían de la felicidad por el hecho de estar cerca de sus amores.

"_Gracias Kami-sama"_

Las demás chicas no compartían el mismo pensamiento que Misha, para ellas el día de hoy Kami-sama o cualquier deidad existente había sido generoso con ellas, no podían evitar que sus ojos brillaran con la emoción del momento. Cada una tenía una meta que cumplir desde hacía un tiempo, algunas tuvieron la suerte de avanzar en su objetivo; el estar más cerca de la persona que amaban, en respetarlo como apoyarlo en sus decisiones aunque no estuvieran de acuerdo y sobre todas las cosas, el estar a su lado incondicionalmente.

Estando a pocos pasos de llegar a las mesas que iban a ocupar, todas notaron que Jane se encontraba muy feliz, se empezaron a preguntar qué había sucedido cuando ellas no estaban, pero en ese instante no quisieron preguntarle nada a la rubia, lo harían más tarde, porque en ese momento se estaban muriendo de hambre.

―Te dijimos que nos avisaras en donde se encontraban, Jane-chan ―reprocho Ren sentándose en un lugar libre, siendo imitada por las demás.

―Konnichiwa chicos ―saludaron a la vez las cuatro chicas a los acompañantes de sus amigas.

―Konnichiwa…―devolvieron el saludo algunos de los chicos, mientras que otros solo asentían con la cabeza.

Ren se sentó alado de Azuki, mientras que Shiro estaba junto con Jane, Hana en una de las puntas lo más cerca que se podía de Kuroko y Misha se encontraba en la otra punta, lo más lejos de los chicos, en especial del pelirrojo.

"_Entre más alejada esté de Akashi-san mejor…"_ con eso pensamiento, Misha empezó a comer tranquilamente mientras escuchaba como sus acompañantes hablaban con los chicos de trivialidades, sin embargo, no estaba completamente centrada en la conversación que estaban teniendo sus amigos por estar concentrada en otra cosa.

―Mishachin~ ―escucho como la nombraban, pero estaba tan perdida en sus pensamientos que no le hizo mucho caso―. Mishachin~ ―llamaron otra vez, aunque en esta ocasión la sacudieron un poco, logrando hacerla salir de su ensoñación.

Después de varios parpadeos vio que Shiro la había sacudido para llamar su atención, no llegaba a entender nada de lo que estaba pasando, de lo único que estaba segura era que se había formado un silencio en toda la mesa.

― ¿Pasa algo, Shiro-chan? ―cuestiono Misha con la duda palpable en su voz, sin embargo, lo único que se había gano fue un suspiro de resignación por parte su acompañante.

―Eso deberíamos preguntarte nosotros ―empezó Shiro, logrando hacer crecer las dudas que ya tenía la castaña―. Atsushi-kun te estaba llamando, pero estabas como ida, ¿En qué estabas pensado? ―informo e interrogo al final la pelirroja.

Los demás también querían saber que estaba pasando con la castaña, ella no era de quedarse callada cuando estaban todos juntos, además cuando Murasakibara empezó a llamarla no había recibido ninguna contestación por parte de ella, recién se había dio cuenta que estaban tratando de llamar su atención cuando la pelirroja la sacudió.

―Gomen Atsu-chan ―se disculpó mirando al chico―, estaba pensando en cómo le fue a mi Amorchu nada más Shiro-chan ―aclaro con tanta tranquilidad que asusto.

Una vez que termino de hablar, siguió comiendo su hamburguesa terminando de una vez por todas, para después atacar las papas fritas con una pequeña sonrisa.

Las chicas estaban enojadas por no estar enteradas que la chica tenía un novio o algo, mientras que los chicos están en shock, algunos de ellos están enterados que Misha estaba enamorada del pelirrojo, incluso el chico en cuestión estaba enterado de ese hecho, mientras que Satsuki no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando ni sucediendo.

"_No puedo ser… ¡No me lo creo!"_

Todos los que estaban enterados de la situación sentimental de la chica estaban estupefactos, después de todo, no todos los días la chica que sentía un gran aprecio o amor hacía el pelirrojo dejaba de idolatrarlo.

Sin embargo, nadie estaba enterado que la chica desde hacía un tiempo había bajado al pelirrojo del pedestal en el cual se encontraba, Misha tenía bien en claro que si el chico quería volver a estar en el lugar que ocupaba antes tendría que ganárselo, pero esa opinión no se lo había comentado a nadie.

"_¿Por qué estoy molesto?"_

Akashi no entendía que le estaba pasando, por eso miraba tan intensamente a la causante de los sentimientos que sentía en ese momento, pero la chica parecía que lo estaba ignorando o no se daba cuenta de lo que había causado sus palabras en él como en los demás.

"_¿A quién se referiría con "Amorchu" está loca?" _

Hana y Shiro no podían dejar de cuestionarse cada dos por tres quien era la persona de la cual hablaba la chica, después de todo, de tan loca que estaba incluso llamaba así a una chica, aunque con muy pocas personas lo hacían.

"_Akachin está enojado~ ¿Por qué será?"_

Murasakibara no entendía la reacción del chico, bueno en realidad, la mayoría de las veces no lograba ni entender las reacciones de los demás, pero en esta ocasión el pelirrojo había despertado su curiosidad, por esa razón no pararía hasta conseguir una respuesta a su duda.

"_Se enojó…"_

Todos notaron que Akashi miraba fijamente a Misha, nadie quería meterse en problemas, sin embargo no entendían que estaba pasando con el chico en esos momentos, pero un valiente hizo la pregunta del millón.

―Mishacchi ―llamo Kise, la chica para que sepa que lo estaba escuchando solamente lo miro atentamente―. ¿Quién es tu "Amorchu"? ―pregunto haciendo comillas con las manos al seudónimo que dijo la castaña.

―Mmm… ―dijo, para después tragar las últimas papas fritas que tenía―. Bueno, en realidad no es un chico… ―paro para tomar un poco de su bebida, estremeciéndose unos segundos, los demás al escuchar que no era un chico se quedaron impresionados―. "Amorchu" le dijo a varias personas que son muy cercanas a mí, incluso a algunas de mis primas les llamo así ―informo y aclaro la situación para que no lo malinterpretaran, más de uno soltó un suspiro al escucharla―. A la persona que me refería hace poco era a Naomi-chan ―termino rebelando a la persona por la cual todos estaban con miedo de que Akashi acabe con sus vidas.

"_Que susto nos dio"_

Fue el pensamiento que todos, para después observar que el pelirrojo estaba más tranquilo después de la explicación de la chica.

"_¿Y a esté qué le pasa?"_

Se cuestionaron todos al ver la reacción de Akashi, jamás lo dirían en voz alta porque el chico daba miedo en algunas ocasiones, pero estaba actuando extraño ese día.

"_Akachin~ ya no está enojado, pero…"_

El peli morado miraba atentamente al pequeñín que tenía en frente suyo, desde que había perdido contra Seirin estaba algo raro, pero no se había notaba tanto como ahora.

"_Parece que Mishachin~ le llamo la atención"_

Observo como la chica tomaba su bebida para después temblar porque estaba frío, ganándose que Jane le sacara su bebida para que no lo tomara más.

Pero Atsushi no era el único que se había dado cuenta del repentino interés del pelirrojo por la chica, Kise estaba con una sonrisa misteriosa igual que Shiro y Azuki, Satsuki estaba pegándose más a Kuroko ganándose una mirada de reproche como de rabia por parte de Hana, Aomine había empezado a pelear con la pelirroja hacía pocos minutos, el peli morado y Jane estaban comiendo dulces, Midorima estaba discutiendo con Ren sobre Oha-Asa, Kise con Azuki estaban tramando algunas travesuras para hacerles a sus amigos, mientras Misha escuchaba como observaba las reacciones de sus amigos a la vez que tomaba su bebida recuperada de las manos de su amiga, Akashi hacia lo mismo que la castaña, pero también la miraba con disimulo tratando de encontrar que era lo que le llamaba a atención.

"_Seguramente tiene que ver con lo que paso ese día"_

Reflexiono Akashi recordando lo que había paso el día de la final de la Winter Cup, pero el sonido de un celular atrajo su atención igual que el de algunos más.

Vieron como Misha sacaba su celular para ver quien le había mandado un mensaje, unos segundos después pudieron ver como una sonrisa surcaba su rostro y sus ojos brillaban con alegría. Las chicas no se iban a quedar con la duda y mucho menos al ver la reacción que tuvo la castaña.

― ¿Quién era Misha-nya? ―pregunto Ren con curiosidad, ganándose varias miradas por el apodo.

― ¿De qué trataba Neko-chan? ―cuestiono esta vez Azuki, aclarándoles a los chismosos quien era la chica "Neko".

Misha miro a sus amigas, las cuales la observaban con curiosidad y duda, sonrió con alegría renovada, logrando atraer más la atención de sus acompañantes, para después contestar.

―Era de mi Amorchu Naomi-chan ―empezó sacándoles una gotita de anime a sus acompañantes, para después con alegría terminar de contestar―, me acaba de avisar que le fue muy bien el día de hoy, parece que ella si escucho a Oha-Asa y consiguió el amuleto de la buena suerte del día…

Cuando termino de hablar, Midorima volvió a discutir con Ren sobre lo bueno y acertado que era Oha-Asa, haciendo que todos estuvieran impresionados por lo que discutían para después observar que a la castaña le rodea un aura depresiva, mientras murmuraba "Hoy no me es mi día de suerte, debí haber escuchado a Oha-Asa", todos volvieron a hacer lo que hacían antes de pararse y empezar a retirarse cada uno a su casa.

En mensaje decía:

De: Naomi-chan

"**Tenías razón Misha-chan, el parque de diversiones es lo mejor, gracias por las entradas. Taiga-kun también se divertido mucho, la pasamos muy bien…"**

•••

En otra parte de la cuidad, en la puerta de una casa se encontraban dos personas; una chica rubia de ojos azules, media un metro setenta con tal solo dieseis años, de piel extremadamente pálida, cuerpo delgado como algo proporcionado en la delantera, estaba vestida con un jean azul, zapatillas negras, remera mangas larga gris con un chaleco azul y una campera negra, mientras su acompañante era un chico pelirrojo de ojos rojos, para tener dieseis años media un metro noventa, cuerpo musculoso, tenía las cejas divididas en dos en sus extremos, llevaba puesto un pantalón azul, zapatillas blancas, una remera mangas corta negra con una campera marrón de lana.

―Gracias por acompañarme Taiga-kun ―agradeció la chica, mientras abría la puerta de su casa para después mirar al chico.

―Es lo mínimo que podía hacer Naomi―dijo mientras se tocaba la parte de atrás cabeza con la mano derecha de forma nerviosa―, después de todo me invitaste al parque de diversiones y después fuimos a ver un partido de básquet callejero ―termino recordando.

Kagami Taiga en ese momento no podía creer lo mucho que se había divertido con la chica, después de probar una gran cantidad de juegos, Naomi lo arrastro hasta un lugar donde estaba por empezar un partido de básquet callejero, ese pequeño detalle le hizo recordar mucho cuando vivía en .

―No tienes que agradecer nada… ―empezó agarrándole la mano, haciendo que Taiga se sonrojara un poco por el contacto, después de todo todavía no se acostumbraba a estar tan cerca de una chica, pero no le incomodaba para nada en contacto con Naomi―. Además yo la pase muy bien contigo hoy… ―informo un poco sonrojada.

―Yo... también la pase bien… contigo ―comento algo avergonzado para después sentir como los labios de su acompañante le daba un beso en la mejilla, haciéndole enrojecer un poco más, vio cómo se alejaba de él con un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas por el frio, como también por la acción que acaba de realizar.

―Buenas noches Taiga ―termino despidiéndose con una sonrisa para el chico, mientas le soltaba la mano e ingresaba a su casa dejando al pelirrojo algo estupefacto.

Parado como una estatua frente a la puerta se encontraba Kagami, para después regresar en sí y darse la vuelta con una sonrisa en sus labios, realmente se había divertido como nunca, no pensó que la pasaría bien.

―Al parecer le debo una a esa enana… ―murmuro Taiga, pensado en su amiga que había logrado convencerlo de aceptar ir con la rubia al parque de diversiones.

_**Se encontraba Misha, Kuroko y Kagami comiendo y tomando en MAJI BURGER, cuando de pronto, el pelirrojo pensó en voz alta.**_

―_**Mmm… ―murmuro llamando la atención de sus acompañantes que se encontraban muy entretenidos tomando sus batidos; uno de chocolate y el otro de vainilla respectivamente―. ¿Acepto o no ir con Naomi? ―pregunto al aire para después seguir comiendo sus hamburguesas.**_

― _**¿Ir a dónde Kagami-kun? ―cuestiono Kuroko observando como su acompañante casi se atraganta por estar distraído pensando.**_

―_**Kuroko maldito, casi me muero ―regaño, para después prestar atención a lo que dijo el chico―. ¿De qué hablar Kuroko? ―dijo haciéndose el desentendido.**_

―_**Hace rato dijiste que si debías aceptar o no ir con Sato-san a algún lado ―informo al pelirrojo que se quedó sorprendido por lo que le comento su amigo.**_

―_**Me invito a ir este sábado al parque de diversiones ―soltó ya resignado al saberse descubierto―. ¿Ustedes que opinan? ―pidió consejo a sus acompañantes, mientras los observaba fijamente.**_

―_**Eso lo tienes que decidir vos, Kagami-kun ―opino Kuroko con voz tranquila haciendo enojar al chico, pero antes que dijera algo la voz de la chica se hizo escuchar.**_

―_**Tiger-chan~, ¿Por qué no aceptas ir con Naomi-chan al parque de diversiones? ―cuestiono Misha al pelirrojo que se encontraba mirándola desde que hablo, pero antes que le llegara a contestar lo había interrumpido volviendo a hablar―. Después de todo, ella te invito para que te despejaras y divirtieras un poco ¿O me equivoco? ―cuando término de hablar, siguió bebiendo su batido igual que su mejor amigo Tet-chan.**_

_**Kagami estaba en serios problemas después de todo, porque él tenía la culpa de pedirle un consejo a Kuroko y a Misha, ahora estaba más pensativo que antes, pero una duda le ganado la batalla.**_

― _**¿Desde cuándo me llamas "Tiger"? ―dijo, la reacción de la chica fue dejar de beber y sonreírle con alegría.**_

―_**Desde que conocí a Tatsu-chan~ y como escuche que él te nombraba así, se me pego―contesto con una simpleza increíble, haciendo que a los dos chicos les corriera una gotita anime por su actitud.**_

Naomi en la completa oscuridad de su cuarto, estaba acostada en su cama observando el techo, mientras recordaba cómo había conseguido las entradas para el parque de diversiones.

_**Se encontraba una rubia de ojos azules caminando por el partió de la Preparatoria Kaijo, cuando escucho que alguien la llamaba.**_

― _**¡Naomi-chan! ―el grito venia de una voz muy conocida para ella, cuando se giró vio a su amiga Misha corriendo hacia su dirección con una gran sonrisa.**_

―_**Konnichiwa Misha-chan ―saludo cuando ella la alcanzo, la castaña se encontraba parada a lado suyo, mientras se agarraba de sus rodillas para tomar un respiro, se veía bastante agitada por haber corrido.**_

―_**Konnichiwa… ―murmuro con voz temblorosa, para después erguirse tomando una posición normal para hablar―. Naomi-chan conseguí entradas para ir el sábado al parque de diversiones ―comento mirando a su amiga con mucho interés para después suspirar con resignación, atrayendo la atención de la rubia al ver la acción de la castaña―. Pero no puedo ir ya que hice planes… ―aclaro para después preguntar―. ¿Te interesaría ir? ―la miro con mucho interés esperando que dijera algo, sin embargo la rubia no sabía que contestarle a su amiga, al quedarse callada Naomi, Misha lo tomo como un "Si", después de toda en que calla otorga ¿No?―. Bueno, te regalo las entradas, podes invitar a Tiger-chan… ―continuo hablando mientras buscaba las entradas en su mochila, dejando a la rubia en shock por lo que decía, sin darle mucha importancia como se encontraba su amiga, Misha le tendió las entradas, las cuales fueron tomadas inconscientemente por su acompañante al estar trabajando su cuerpo en automático en ese momento.**_

―_**Misha-chan… ―murmuro Naomi después de volver en sí, ya teniendo las entradas en su poder, pero no pudo seguir hablando porque escucho como sonaba un celular.**_

―_**Gomen… ―dijo disculpándose mientras miraba su celular―. Gomen-nasai Naomi-chan, pero me tengo que ir a Seirin ver a Hana-chan ―se excusó en modo de disculpa, para después darse la vuelta e irse―. Nos vemos y suerte Naomi-chan ―terminó diciendo, mientras empezaba a correr hacia la salida de Kaijo.**_

―_**Pero… si yo todavía no he aceptado las entradas… ―murmuro la rubia viendo la espalda de Misha alejarse.**_

"_Tendré que agradecerle a Misha"_

Fue el pensamiento de los dos adolescentes antes de seguir cada uno un rumbo diferente de pensamiento, aunque inconscientemente se relacionaban entre sí. Sin embargo ninguno de los dos estaba enterado era que la castaña había planeado la salida de la pareja, iba a hacer de todo para que los dos fueran al parque de diversiones sin importarle las consecuencias futuras.

•••

_Nadie escoge a su amor, nadie escoge el momento, ni el sitio, ni la edad, ni la persona._

•••

Konnichiwa queridas lectoras, espero que les allá gustado este capítulo, que cuenta con 19 hojas y 9.179 palabras, sin contar con el resumen y todo lo que está dicho antes de empezar en capítulo, mucho menos este comentario final, porque con los contrario sería 20 hojas y 9.378 palabras.

¿Les gusto? ¿Qué les parece? ¿Voy bien? ¿Quejas? ¿Sugerencias? ¿Tomatazos?

Espero que me dejen algún Raviews ¡Por favor!

Se despido con mucho cariño y amor.

Hasta la próxima actualización.

Atte.: Uchiha Misha.


	3. Chapter 3

**Título:** _**"Mi alma tus latidos"**_

**Autor:** UchihaMisha

**Anime:** Kuroko no Basket

**Resumen:** Ellos tenían sus propios sueños, sus propias metas, sin embargo, fueron consumidos por el hábito de siempre ganar, hasta que probaron el sabor de la derrota; algunos por primera vez, otros no, pero todos volvieron a ser como eran antes de ser consumidos… Ahí fue cuando empezó la verdadera historia de ellos ¿O fue antes?...

Si estás preparado para descubrir la verdad detrás de esta historia bienvenido seas…

_**~El mundo de **__**Kuroko no Basket **__**así como sus personajes le pertenecen **__**a Tadatoshi Fujimaki, sin embargo, está historia es exclusivamente propiedad de UchihaMisha~**_

**Aclaración:**

"_Así" ―pensamientos._

"**Así" ―mensajes o llamadas.**

_**Así―recuerdos o flash back.**_

― Hola ―narración.

**Diccionario:**

―Maiubou: Barritas de caramelo. ―Onegai: Por favor.

―Sensei: Profesor. ―Gomen-nasai: Lo siento.

―Senpai: Estudiantes de cursos superiores. ―Gomen: Perdón.

―Kohai: Estudiantes de cursos inferiores o menores. ―Hai: Sí.

―Konnichiwa: Hola. ―Sumimase: Disculpe.

―Deshou?: ¿Verdad? ―Kami/Youkai: Dios/Demonio.

―Itai!: ¡Ouch! ―Etto: Eh…

**Capítulo 2: "Enfrentándose a sus miedos"**

Todos tenemos miedo a algo o a alguien, pero la vida nos da muchas oportunidades de enfrentar nuestros temores, es muestra decisión hacerlo o no, sin embargo, en un momento no nos queda de otra que hacerle frente si no queremos perder algo preciado para nosotros.

•••

Todos los estudiantes se encontraban empezando de nuevo las clases en sus respectivos institutos, algunos prestando atención a lo que decían sus profesores, otros se encontraban durmiendo sobre sus mesas y unos pares mirando por la ventana más cercana.

Hana observaba por la ventana el cielo despejado, mientras dejaba que su mente vagara en viejos recuerdos del pasado, exactamente hace tres años atrás… Cuando conoció a la persona más importante para ella.

_**Hana caminaba viendo las flores de cerezo caer por el viento, la pelinegra estaba vestida con una pollera negra, una camisa celeste con un lazo negra, encima un saco blanco con el símbolo del colegio del lado izquierdo, en los pies llevaba puesto unas medias cortas blancas y unos zapatos negros, mientras que su bolso descansaba en su hombro izquierdo.**_

_**El día estaba hermoso, con todas las flores floreciendo, los pájaros cantando, los niños yendo al jardín acompañados por sus madres o padres, todo a su alrededor daba una imagen de una primavera esplendida y maravillosa. Hana solo pensaba que este era un nuevo año con una nueva escuela y eso significaba que podría hacer nuevos amigos, conocer personas diferentes como a la vez tener experiencias que nunca antes tuvo o que simplemente no les había prestado atención hasta ahora, podría conocer a un chico interesante o que le guste y tal vez enamorarse por primera vez, tener un novio si se podía, sin embargo, también podría conocer por primera vez el rechazo y la decepción amorosa o que le rompan el corazón, había muchas cosas que ver, conocer y aprender a partir de ahora que se emocionaba con cada paso que daba hacia delante.**_

_**Hacía pocos días había empezado a ir a la Secundaria Teikou, su curso era el 1°B; un grupo grande con chicos lindos e interesantes, chicas que se querían lucir creyéndose las mejores, mientras que otras –como ella– estaban tranquilas y aburridas como ostras. También conoció a una chica castaña un poco rara, al principio se encontraba callada mirando por la ventana hasta que se decidió hablarle, una vez lo hizo se dio cuenta que las apariencias engañan, Sasaki Misha como se había presentado, resulto ser todo un dilema porque era callada, hiperactiva, amante **_

_**de los dulces y muy… habladora cuando quería, pero sabía escuchar como también dar consejos desde otra perspectiva, le presento a su mejor amiga una pelirroja llamada Manguetsu Shiro que estaba en el 1°A, había hecho amigas en menos de una semana de haber empezado las clases.**_

_**Pero había algo que la tenía mucho más sorprendida que su rápida amistad con sus dos nuevas amigas y eso era el repentino interés que tenía hacia uno de sus compañeros que se sentaba atrás de ella, los profesores como sus compañeros no sentían la presencia del chico, Kuroko Tetsuya se llamaba, Misha me había comentado que ya lo conocía desde hacía varios años y tenía el honor de poder verlo como sentir su presencia igual que Hana, aunque había ocasiones que el chico terminaba asustándolas igual.**_

_**Kuroko Tetsuya no era un chico normal y corriente desde el punto de vista de Hana, porque el peli celeste contaba con unos ojos que se comparaban a los de un cachorro, además que tenía algo más que le interesaba y llamaba la atención desde que lo vio por primera vez, pero no sabía cómo poder acercarse a Tetsuya, su amiga Misha le había comentado que lo conocía hacía varios años, sin embargo, no se hablaba mucho con él, por esa razón dejo pasar el tiempo para conocerlo mejor hasta que tuvieron su primera conversación, poco tiempo después descubrió lo que sentía por el peli celeste, ese sentimiento era el más puro y sincero amor…**_

_**Se habían enamorado por primera vez sin darse cuenta del momento que había nacido ese sentimiento en su corazón, por eso trataría con todas sus fuerzas que él sintiera lo mismo que ella, como también que Tetsuya sea el primero en todo en su vida.**_

―Así… había empezado nuestra historia Tetsu-kun ―murmuro la pelinegra mirando de reojo a Tetsuya que se encontraba en el octavo sueño, mientras el profesor seguía hablando sin darse cuenta que su alumno se había dormido, había cosas que con el pasar de los años no cambiaban y con ese pensamiento una sonrisa se abrió paso por sus labios.

•••

Shiro miraba al profesor de matemática que se encontraba explicando un nuevo tema con ganas de matarlo, no es que ella no entendiera lo que decía el hombre, era simplemente que se había despertado de muy mal humor. ¿Quién en su sano juicio soñaría con Aomine Daiki? Pero eso no era todo, no se enojaría tanto con su subconsciente si el muy desgraciado solo pusiera en su sueño al moreno, no, no, el muy infeliz quiso que el chico la sostuviera en sus brazos abrazándola con todas sus fuerzas como si temiera que si la soltara ella iría a desaparecer, la angustia y la preocupación en los ojos del chico la habían hecho despertar con un gran susto, pero eso no era lo peor, lo peor de todo era que Aomine le decía algo que ella ni lleno a escuchar ¡Mucho menos lo llego a entender!

―Maldito sueño… ―susurro enojada y sonrojada Shiro, mientras anotaba en su cuaderno lo que estaba escrito en el pizarrón para después suspirar con desgana―. Desgraciado subconsciente, ¿Qué me estaba diciendo el pitufo en mi sueño? Pero principalmente ¿Por qué soñé con él? ―se cuestionó sin llegar a ninguna conclusión que ella pudiera aceptar como válido.

El hombre como un "buen" profesor de matemática había dejado un trabajo práctico con veinte ejercicios, los cuales tenían que entregarlo en dos clases como máximo, de lo contrario tendrían una muy mala nota, cuando el profesor se fue del salón de clase todos sus alumnos lo "alabaron" por ser tan generoso con ellos, por eso mostraban "su gratitud" del mejor modo que conocían ,el cual, no causaría ningún problemas a nadie en el futuro y ese modo era insultándolo con todas las malas palabras que se habían aprendido a lo largo de sus vidas.

Todos los alumnos están que echaban fuego por lo boca por lo sucedido hacía pocos minutos, él único que estaba tranquilo por lo sucedido era Akashi, el chico no le daba tanta importancia a lo que hacían los profesores, ellos daban sus materias como deberes y los alumnos solo debían cumplir con entregarles lo que pedían para que dejaran de molestar.

•••

Se encontraba un hombre de unos cuarenta años, de pelo negro y ojos marrones vestido de forma casi formal hablando de la historia de Japón, los alumnos que lo escuchaban se encontraban entre dormidos a aburridos, el profesor sabia como se estaban sus alumnos por esa razón pensó en ponerle un poco más de acción a lo que decía, después de todo la historia del país del que naciste o estás viviendo era interesante solo tenía que encontrar el modo de demostrárselo a sus pupilos.

―Chicos ―dijo llamando la atención de su alumnado, que lo miraron con algo de interés y aburrimiento―, lo dejamos hasta acá ―informo guardando sus cosas alegrando a sus alumnos que estaban por festejar por su comentario―, pero recuerden leer sobre La Era Meiji, resuman algo sobre el tema ―agrego haciendo que todos estuvieran un poco deprimidos por tener tarea―. No hay necesidad que profundicen, solo que tienen que tener una base sobre en el tema, ¿Entendido? ―termino preguntando para después empezar retirarse del salón al tiempo que sonaba el timbre del recreo.

―Sí, Yoshida-sensei ―gritaron todos, empezando a salir para disfrutar de su descanso y comer algo.

―Tarea ―murmuro Ren con desgana y un poco de odio, para después mirar que Midorima estaba "hablando" con un pelinegro de ojos azules de piel clara que se encontraba sonriendo mientras le contaba algo al peliverde―. Shin-chan está hablando con Kazu-kun ―dijo en forma burlona para después suspirar con desgana, a la vez que abría un paquete de Maiubou.

Todos estaban haciendo diversas cosas sin prestar mucha atención a lo que hacían sus acompañantes, Ren no era la excepción de la regla, después de todo ella también estaba en su mundo; en el mundo de sus recuerdos pasados, en ese día que lo conocía por asares de la vida o más bien, el día que le presto verdadera atención a Midorima Shintarou.

_**Ese día Ren al despertarse y ver el reloj que descansaba en su mesita de luz se dio cuenta que se había levantado unos minutos más tarde de lo habitual, en un tiempo record se había vestido con el uniforme de Teikou, desayunado como agarrado sus cosas para después salir a corriendo a la escuela. Por ella se hubiera quedado durmiendo en su cama, total solamente era una falta, pero no, ella tenía que ir sí o sí, porque de lo contrario sus hermanos le irían con el cuento a su padre para que ella tuviera que escuchar el sermón sobre la "responsabilidad".**_

"_**Con lo que amo los sermones de padre" pensó la pelinegra soltando un suspiro al ver en la situación que se encontraba, corriendo como una loca para no llegar tarde.**_

―_**Me muero de hambre y tengo sueño… ―se quejó, para después doblar en una esquina e ir más despacio para ver la hora, pero cuando lo hizo paro de golpe de caminar―. Los mato ―murmuro en forma tétrica.**_

_**Ren al fijarse la hora en su celular se dio cuenta que no llegaba tarde al colegio sino todo lo contrario, estaba llegando temprano, los adorables de sus hermanos –nótese el sarcasmo– habían cambiado la hora de su alarma para hacerle creer que llegaba tarde para que ella saliera corriendo como una desquiciada, habían conseguido su cometido, pero a un alto precio y ese era la futura venganza de su "adorable" hermana.**_

―_**Esto me la pagaran muy caro ―comento la pelinegra al aire mientras levantaba su mano derecha hecha pucho hasta su barbilla, pero Ren no se daba cuenta que había llamado la atención y curiosidad de un peliverde.**_

― _**¿Miketsukami? ―se escuchó llamar en forma dudosa una voz masculina, la pelinegra se giró para ver quien la llamaba y al darse cuenta quien era se quedó bastante sorprendida.**_

_**¿Qué hacia Midorima Shintarou atrás de ella? Era la pregunta que asaltaba la mente de la chica, el chico estaba esperando alguna reacción por parte de la pelinegra pero no hacía ningún movimiento, hasta de un momento a otro Ren le quedo mirando con mucha curiosidad.**_

― _**¿Midorima-san? ―cuestiono con duda para después de darse cuenta que no estaba mal de la cabeza y de verdad era el chico, pero su mirada recayó en un conejo de peluche que estaba siendo firmemente sostenido por la mano derecha de Midorima―. ¿Por qué llevas un conejo de peluche, Midorima-san? ―la curiosidad le había ganado y por esa razón no consiguió evitar preguntarle la razón del porque llevaba un peluche en su mano derecha.**_

"_**Tal vez sea para regalarle a alguien, a alguna chica" pensó racionalmente, asintiendo con su cabeza dándose la razón a sí misma, sin darle mucha importancia que el peliverde se le quedara mirando con extrañeza por lo que estaba haciendo.**_

―_**Porque es mi objeto de la buena suerte del día de hoy ―contesto haciendo que Ren se le quedara mirando con más duda de las que ya tenía antes y al darse cuenta de eso Midorima decidió explicarle―. El horóscopo de Oha-Asa me dice que objetos necesito para tener buena suerte en mi signo cáncer.**_

_**Midorima creyó que le iba a decir que era un supersticioso o que estaba mal creer en esas cosa y había una posibilidad de no lo entendiera en lo más mínimo, pero la chica había hecho algo que lo sorprendió de sobre manera.**_

― _**¿Enserio funciona, Midorima-san? ―Ren le había creído y preguntado por Oha-Asa, algo que había impactado al peliverde porque muy pocas personas eran creyentes en el horóscopo, Midorima solo asintió con la cabeza para contestar la pregunta que le había formulado hacia poco la chica―. Por casualidad… ¿Te acuerdas cual era el objeto de la suerte del signo Tauro?**_

_**Midorima le quedo mirando por un par de segundos antes de contestarle, la pelinegra miraba con mucha esperanza como expectación al peliverde que se estaba frente suyo, ella necesitaba la respuesta para después poner en marcha la venganza contra sus hermanos.**_

―_**El objeto de la suerte de Tauro hoy era…―comenzó mirando la reacción de la chica, la cual levanto su mano frente su pecho en forma de rezo―, un anillo dorado o amarillo ―termino revelando haciendo que a la pelinegra le rodeara un aura deprimente.**_

_**El peliverde no entendía que le pasaba a la pelinegra hasta que escucho como murmuraba en voz baja.**_

―_**Pero yo no tengo un anillo dorado o amarillo… ―Ren empezó a caminar despacito para después voltear y ver al chico―. Gracias Midorima-san ―agradeció con una reverencia para luego seguir caminando al colegio seguida de cerca por el peliverde.**_

_**Unos minutos después el aura deprimente que rodeaba a Ren desapareció para ser sustituida por un aura brillante de alegra.**_

_**Kama-sama la había iluminado y no podía estar más agradecida con él, después de todo no la había abandonado.**_

"_**Una de esas dos debe tener el anillo que necesito, solo tengo que pedírselo prestado, ¿Pero cuál de las dos lo tendrás? ¿Hana-chan? ¿O Azuki-chan?" pensaba la chica sin darse cuenta que había llamado la atención del chico que más adelante le interesaría.**_

_**Midorima no podía dejar de mirar a Ren por alguna razón, ella tenía algo que le llamaba la atención, pero la joven al ver la puertas de Teikou salió corriendo como si su vida dependiera de ello, se sintió algo decepcionado porque creyó que ella estaba huyendo de él, pero todo pensamiento deprimente se fue a la basura cuando Ren se despidió de él.**_

―_**Nos vemos más tarde Midorima-san, gracias por el consejo ―grito Ren llamando la atención de algunos alumnos―, ahora a buscar lo que necesito ―se animó a ella misma sin darse cuenta que lo había dicho demasiado alto.**_

_**El peliverde estaba un poco confundido, él no le había dado ningún consejo, bueno que él sepa, pero después entendió que se refería a Oha-Asa, con una sonrisa en los labios siguió su camino como si nada, viendo en un punto un poco lejano a Ren con un grupo de chicas que supuso que serían sus amigas.**_

Obviamente había conseguido el anillo gracias a Azu-chan, desde ese momento ella tenía la costumbre de escuchar a Oha-Asa, todas sus amigas sabían la persona culpable de esa costumbre era nada más ni nada menos que Midorima Shintarou, pero por nada del mundo dejaría que él se enterara de ese hecho, primero dejaba de ser infantil y de dormir mucho, cosa que no va a pasar.

―Como si fuera a pasar ―murmuro sarcásticamente Ren para después mirar de nuevo al peliverde y al pelinegro―. Cuando Kazu-kun no jada más a Shin-chan será el fin del mundo y lo mismo se aplica a mí cuando él se entere la razón por lo que escucho Oha-Asa.

Nadie escucho lo que la chica decía, además que su profesor se estaba tardando en venir más de uno ya tenía la idea que tendrían hora libre, nadie podía ocultar su alegra y cada uno lo demostraba de diferentes maneras.

"_Hora libre ¿Eh? Una pequeña siestecita no matara a nadie"_ con esos bonitos pensamientos Ren se acomodó en su pupitre usando sus brazos de almohada y callo dormida en menos de lo que canta un gallo, definitivamente tenía que dejar de dormir tan tarde, pero todo era culpa de Misha-nya que no quería contar que había pasado con Akashi, se lo quería guardar para ella solito y eso no estaba bien, por su culpa se pasaba horas pensado que había ocurrido hasta caer dormida, definitivamente cuando la volviera a ver ella iba a conseguir esa información.

Lo que Ren no sabía ni tenía en cuenta era que mientras ella se distraía mirando fuera de la ventana e incluso durmiendo un chico jamás dejo de mirarla, observando sus acciones y reacción, esa persona era Midorima Shintarou.

•••

Un grupo de alumno se encontraba frente a una mesa con diferentes ingredientes como utensilios, la persona a cargo de los adolescentes era una mujer de treinta años, cuerpo dotado y proporcionado, ojos azules fuerte, su cabello era rojo largo con rulos, estaba vestida con una pollera negra, unas botas negras con un poco de tacón y una camisa blanca mangas larga con un saco negro ligero.

―El día de hoy haremos una torta, cada una decide si lo quiere hacer sola o de a dos, para las que harán en grupo tendrán que hacer la decoración de la torta un poco más complejo, pero las que lo hagan solas no piensen que se las dejare fácil ―explico la mujer a todos sus pupilos―, para nadie será fácil, en especial porque con este ejercicio pondré nota para el último trimestre, por favor las que lo harán de a dos agrúpense y las demás que no pónganse en sus lugares ―pidió con amabilidad viendo como las chicas se agrupaban y muy copas quedaban solas―. Bien… pueden empezar, tienen una hora y media para terminar esta tarea.

Los alumnos con delantal blanco sobre sus uniformes se empezaron a mover por todos lados buscando los ingredientes que necesitaban, las que estaban en grupos decidían lo que prepararían y que harían cada una, las únicas que estaban solas ya habían prendido el horno para dejarlo calentar mientras batían los ingredientes de la torta, mantecado y harineando los moldes.

Jane se encontraba batiendo tranquilamente una torta de chocolate, para después tirar en el molde de la torta la mescla a la vez que tiraba adentro de ella chispas de chocolate con mucha emoción, ella era una de la que habían decido hacer la torta sola porque así nadie le podría decir como lo tendría que hacer, lo haría a su propio gusto.

―Chocolate lalala~ ―canturreaba Jane con mucha emoción porque para ella la clase que más le gustaba y amaba era la que estaba teniendo en ese momento, después de todo ¿Quién no amaría la repostería? Si eres amante de los dulces aprender repostería sería tu paraíso, además si le agregamos que el chico del cual estas enamoraba también ama los dulces es un medio para acercarte y llegar a su corazón, primero hay que hacer que le guste lo que cocinas para después enamorarlo con más tranquilidad.

"_Hasta el momento lo estoy consiguiendo"_ pensó con mucho entusiasmo la rubia a la vez que metía la torta en el horno para cocinar.

―Creo que lo hice demasiado rápido… ―miro la hora para después suspirar―, ni media hora paso, bueno creo que mientras voy a lavar y acomodar lo que utilice, tal vez me ponga a hacer algo para las decoraciones y algunas galletitas para Shiro-chan, Ren-chan y Misha-chan, aunque me dan un poco de miedo que se peleen por ellas, solo espero que no se maten por ellas ―murmuraba mientras limpiaba y acomodaba lo que había utilizaba―, mejor se los entrego en bolsas separadas para que después no se pongan a discutir por quien comió más.

Entre risas termino de ordenar para después ponerse a hacer las masas para las galletitas de chispas de chocolate, la profesora miraba lo que hacia la rubia con mucha atención por ser unas de sus mejores alumnas.

―Fujimoto-san ―llamo la profesora atrayendo no solo la atención de la mencionada sino también de algunas chismosas―, ¿Qué cocinas? ―cuestiono con curiosidad y seriedad, después de todo ella pidió que cocinaran una torta no galletitas.

―Okiura-sensei estoy cocinando unas galletitas para unas amigas, ya que la torta ya lo puse a cocinar ―informo con tranquilidad la rubia sorprendiendo a la pelirroja―, además con lo que pienso decorar es con crema y otros ingredientes que no quiero mencionar todavía, ¿Es un problema que cocina otra cosa mientras espero para sacar la torta? ―pregunto un poco inquieta, jamás la profesora le había dicho algo mientras cocinaba otra cosa a la vez que hacia el postre del día o esperar que se enfriara un poco para después decorarlo.

―No, no Fujimoto-san, es solo que me sorprendió, solo espero que tengas tiempo de terminar lo dado en la clase ―le advirtió para después irse como vino, algunas de las chismosas estaban con una sonrisa en el rostro por lo dicho por la pelirroja, pero la rubia miraba seriamente a la mujer que se acaba de ir.

La profesora la había juzgado sin más como si los meses que habían pasado juntas en clases no fueran nada, también en parte la habían presionado y eso si no que lo perdonaría tan fácilmente, además que las arpías de sus compañeras de clases parecían disfrutar del espectáculo dado, pero si pensaban o creían que esto se iba a quedar así estaban muy equivocadas, la habían retado ahora conocerían quien era ella, quien era Fujimoto Jane.

"_Quieren guerra, pues guerra tendrán, manos a la obra" _

Una decida Jane empezó a darle forma a las galletita mientras preparaba la bandeja que utilizaría para ponerlo a cocinar, a la vez que sacaba crema, azúcar y algo de chocolate en polvo para mezclarlo, fue a ver cómo iba la torta para darse cuenta que faltaba poco para que este cocinado, las demás la miraban con mucha curiosidad porque la rubia tenía una seriedad increíble en su rostro.

"_Les voy a cerrar las bocas a todas esas envidiosas y a esa profesora de cuarta…"_

Empezó a batir la crema con el chocolate en polvo y la azúcar para una vez hecho meterlo en la heladera para dejarlo enfriar, saco la torta del horno para dejarlo enfriar un rato afuera, luego empezó a poner las masas de la galletitas en una bandeja para luego dejarlo cocinar, una vez hecho las cosas fue con la torta para sacarlo los moldes de los costados para darle vuelta y sacarlo sobre otra superficie sin problema.

―Ahora un rato en la heladera para que se termine de enfriar ―murmuro metiendo la torta en la heladera y sacaba la crema ya un poco fría, con una mini sonrisa en sus labios―, las galletitas… ―clamo cuando dejo el bol de crema en la mesa, para ver el horno, un suspiro salió de sus labios cuando vio que ya estaban listas y no tenía ninguna quemadura, sacando la bandeja afuera poniéndola sobre trapos en la encimera, apago en horno y se dedicó de lleno en preparar lo necesario para decorar la torta.

"_Me queda media hora para decorar, es pan comido"_

Al observar cómo iban las demás se dio cuenta que la mayoría estaba preparando lo necesaria para decorar, mientras algunas ya habían empezado, pero esas personas eran las que estaban en grupos, una vez que saco la torta de la heladera lo dejo en un lugar para empezar a decorar tranquila.

"_No sé porque la profesora puso la opción de en grupos, se supone que esto es lo más fácil que hemos hecho, ¿Entonces porque lo hace?"_

Jane movía sus manos sobre instrumento que tenía crema de chocolate adentro, dándole forma sobre la torta, una vez que termino de ponerla la crema empezó a ponerle y lanzarle chispas de chocolate sobre ella, quedando algo que la rubia en cualquier momento le echaría los dientes.

―A la heladera un rarito ―Jane volvió a meter la torta ya terminado en la heladera para después ir a ver las galletitas―, ya están para guardarlas ―busco cuatro bolsitas para empezar a guardarlas.

Las demás chicas estaban terminando de decorar la torta de cada una, la Okiura miraba a todas las chicas dándose cuenta Jane habían empezado a lavar lo que había utilizado, pero no veía la torta que ella había hecho, no le iba a dar más tiempo para que lo terminara ella le había dado suficiente tiempo.

―Bien, ya se terminó su tiempo por favor dejen sus utensilios ―pidió la pelirroja de forma seria, estaba un poco decepcionada por Jane, pero no se iba a salvar de lo que pensaba decirle―. Dejen sus tortas en la mesa para que los pueda ver.

Una vez que termino de hablar empezó a caminar por las mesas, pidiendo que cortara un pedazo de torta para probarla y darle su opinión, cuando llego en la mesa de Jane vio como la rubia lo miraba con cara de aburrida para después dirigirse a la heladera y sacar una torta con crema como chispas de chocolate, las que antes tenían una mirada de superioridad o una sonrisa burlona quedaron con la boca abierta, impresionándose por lo hecho por la chica.

―Aquí esta lo que pidió ―comento cortándole un pedazo de la torta para ponerle en un plato con tenedor y un vaso de agua por casualidad.

Cuando Okiura lo probó lo primero que noto era que estaba muy dulce, pero era esponjoso y rico, tomo el agua que le había ofrecido, en ese momento se dio cuenta que Jane comía la torta como si nada.

―Fujimoto-san… ―llamo atrayendo la atención de todos―. La torta es muy dulce, pero rica, te felicito… ―la rubia la miraba como si nada porque sabía que no había terminado de hablar igual que las demás, algunas estaban felices porque a Jane le iban a dar un "consejo"―. Sin embargo como dije es muy dulce, deberías tener cuidado, tienes que tener en cuenta el gusto de las personas que lo comerán ―termino seria mirando como la rubia la miraba como si nada, sin tomar en cuenta lo último que dijo, eso la enojo un poco pero vio como Jane la miraba con más seriedad que antes.

― Okiura-sensei, tome en cuenta quienes la opinión y el gusto de las personas que iban a comer la torta que prepare ―informa dejando impresionadas a todas, la chica estaba muy seria y parecía que le estaba retando a la profesora―, para su información las personas que lo comerán son mis amigas y un amigo que son amantes de los dulces, además a mí me gusta tal como está ―dijo con calma para después rematar―, y si quiere saber quiénes son, con gusto le doy el honor de decirle el nombre de la única persona de usted puede conocer, ese es Murasakibara Atsushi, él es el quien como la mayoría de la cosas que cocino, aunque también se puede incluir el club de básquet.

Okiura estaba muy impresionada, las demás chicas no se quedaban atrás, después de todo el peli morado con muy pocas personas hablaba, Jane miro la reacción de las demás y por poco no se aguanta la carcajada que quería salir de su garganta.

―En ese caso no tengo nada que decirte, está perfecto ―se rectificó la pelirroja para seguir clasificando a las demás.

"_En sus caras envidiosas"_ pensó con una sonrisa de burlona y una mirada de superioridad, las demás se querían pegar un tiro _"Cierto, los chicos vienen cuando termine la clase"_

Cuando la profesora termino de poner nota pidió que ordenaran todo lo que usaron, la rubia fue la primera que termino de ordenar a unos segundos que timbre terminara y que por la puerta entrara en club de baloncesto de Yousen, dejando en shock a todas las observadoras.

―Janeychin~ ¿Qué hiciste de rico hoy?~ ―cuestiono Murasakibara con mucho interés, pero al ver la torta en la mesa de la chica sus ojos brillantes―. ¡Torta‼~ Yo quiero~ ―grito sentándose esperando un pedazo del manjar que veía sus ojos, los demás tuvieron la misma reacción que el peli morado.

―Dale Jane, sirve que nosotros también queremos ―ordeno un castaño de ojos marrones claros de un metro setenta y seis, piel clara, él es el sub-capitán de Yousen, Fukui Kensuki―. Hiciste galletita también yo quiero ―dijo mirando las cuatro bolsas de galletitas, pero cuando iba a agarrar una la rubia las tomo todas.

―No, son para mis amigas y para Atsushi-kun ―dijo mientras le entregaba uno al chico, los demás se rieron y siguieron comiendo el pedazo de torta que tenían―. Acá esta tu torta ―comento entregándole una rebanada a Kensuki que la miraba enojado.

―No sos buena Janeychin ―hablo un pelinegro de ojos grises de un metro ochenta y tres, piel clara, Himuro Tatsuya el segundo as de Yousen, el chico tenía en su mano derecha el tenedor mientras cortaba la torta para llevárselo a la boca y comerlo tranquilo.

―Murochin~ ¿Quieres pelearte con Shiro-chan, Misha-chan y Ren-chan por una galletitas? ―cuestiono con sabiduría Jane, haciendo que los demás la miraran y negaran con la cabeza.

"_Ni loco me meto con esas locas" _fue el pensamiento de todo el club de básquet.

"_Pero yo quiero galletita"_ lloriqueo en sus pensamientos Fukui, observo con atención que todos habían terminado de comer igual que él, pero antes que lo llamaron se fijó si quedo otro pedacito, sin embargo no había nada más _"Murasakibara se comió todo que malo"_ vio que Jane limpiaba los utensilios que ellos utilizaron para después guardarlos, busco donde estaba lo que buscaba y cuando lo encontró se levantó agarrando un paquete de galletitas saliendo corriendo mientras gritaba.

― ¡Gracias por la torta y la galletita Jane-chan! ―grito Fukui mientras le mostraba la bolsa a la chica que se alteró de sobre manera.

―Devuélveme eso Fukui-senpai ―pero el chico ni caso hizo a la chica y empezó a comerlo con tranquilidad murmurando "Que rico y ella que no quería convidar", "No les convidare" cuando algunos de sus compañeros le sacaban algunas galletitas murmurando "No seas malo Fukui-senpai", "Convida".

Jane se fijó cual de todas las bolsas se llevó y por poco no se le sale el corazón del pecho al darse cuenta que estaba en serios problemas.

"_Misha-chan hará puré senpai" _pensó con pesar al ver al chico que estaba alegre, dejo el delantal en su lugar para agarrar las demás bolsas y guardarlo en su mochila, para después empezar a irse _"Fue un placer conocerlo Fukui-senpai"_

A Fukui le agarro un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo cuando la rubia le dio una mirada de pesar y unas palmaditas en el hombre cuando paso a su lado, a los demás miembros se preguntaban qué había pasado con el chico.

―Nos vemos chicos ―se despidió la chica de los demás―. Fukui-senpai espero que este preparado para cuando venga Misha-chan, porque usted se comió sus galletita ―informo cuando estaba un poco lejos haciendo que el chico palideciera.

"_Estoy muerto, pero es preferible esa enana que las otras dos" _pensó un poco optimista el chico para después todos ir a entrenar.

―Si no me apuro Izumi-chan me dejara atrás ―murmuro Jane pensando en su amiga Miketsukami Izumi, ella tenía el cabello hasta la cintura de un hermoso color rubio ceniza, ojos cafés claros con algunos destalles verdes, piel cremosa, estatura de un metro setenta y tres, cuerpo delgado con pechos medianos, lo que la había sorprendido mucho fue que ella y Ren eran primas.

•••

Naomi y Azuki se encontraban viendo el entrenamiento del club de básquet de Kaijo, los chicos corrían de un lado a otro, otros hacían pases para después encestar, mientras que un grupo reducido estaba jugando un partido.

―Naomi-chan felicidades por tu cita con Kagamicchii ―felicito Azuki haciendo que su acompañante se sonrojara.

―De nada, Azuki-chan ―murmuro un poco avergonzada―. ¿Cómo van las cosas para vos con Kise-kun? ―pregunto para cambiar de tema.

―Mmm… ―murmuro la peli plata con algo de duda de como tenía que responder―. Honestamente me va bien, parece que se está dando cuenta de mis sentimientos ―informo la chica mientras veía como Kise hacia una anotación.

―Eso es bueno ―felicito la rubia viendo a los chicos correr y luego ver a Kise que se encontraba algo serio como un poco dolorido, pero no era la única que lo noto―. Por lo menos sabe que le interesas y hay una posibilidad que vos también le intereses a él.

Pero nadie estaba seguro de nada, sin embargo Naomi había notado el interés del rubio hacia Azuki, sin embargo no podía decir nada sobre eso para no darle falsas esperanzas a su amiga.

―Tal vez tengas razón, pero eso lo veremos más adelante ―comento tranquila―, solo espero que no llegue demasiado tarde como con Akashicchii o Aominecchii ―murmuro más para ella misma que para su acompañante.

― ¿Akashi-kun? ¿Aomine-kun? ―pregunto Naomi viento como la peli plata la miraba un poco sorprendida que la allá escuchado para después suspirar―. Azuki-chan ¿A qué te refieres con lo que acabas de decir? ―cuestiono seria, quería saber lo que estaba pasando en ese momento.

―Naomi-chan, Shiro-chan no siempre va a estar esperando a Aominecchii lo mismo se aplica con Misha-chan ―informo seria, la rubia estaba sorprendida por lo que estaba escuchando―. No me mires así, ellas se enamoraron de los más complicados, nosotras no, vos tienes la suerte que Kagamicchii se dé cuenta de las cosas y que estas vos ―dijo para después suspirar―, aunque creo que ese idiota solo piensa en básquet igual que Aominecchii, pero tiene a Kurokocchii, a Hana-chan y a Misha-chan para abrirle los ojos.

― ¿Eh? ¿Entonces Taiga-kun no se fijó por el mismo en mí? ―cuestiono Naomi un poco deprimida.

―Jamás dije eso Naomi-chan ―contesto para mirarla directamente a los ojos―. Según me contaron Hana-chan y Misha-chan le llamaste la atención, ellas solo le dieron un empujoncito, porque Kagamicchii es tímido, deberías saberlo, no te lo contaron porque no tuvieron tiempo o se les olvido.

―Entiendo, ellas también tienen muchas cosas en la cabeza, pero eso no me contesta mi duda anterior ―dijo refiriéndose a la frase de que los chicos no lleguen tarde.

―Neko-chan hace rato que se empezó a fijar en otros chicos, porque ella ya fue rechazada, pero sigue amando a Akashicchii, Shiro-chan está perdiendo las esperanzas ―informo con un suspiro, entonces vio que Kise hizo una mueca de dolor.

"_Todavía no está totalmente curado de su lesión"_ pensó frustrada Azuki _"Sera mejor que interfiera de una vez, no entiendo como el capitán lo dejo entrenar, lo más seguro que le gano por cansancio" _reflexiono mientras miraba a Kasamatsu Yukio, un chico pelinegro de ojos grises, piel clara.

―Es entendible por parte de Misha-chan, ¿Pero paso algo entre Akashi-kun y ella que nosotras no sepamos? ―cuestiono con seriedad recibiendo un asentimiento de su acompañante―. Aunque creo que Shiro-chan se está apresurando, ella todavía tiene posibilidades.

―En realidad ella tiene muchas posibilidades, Neko-chan estuvo averiguando y parece que Aominecchii no es del todo indiferente sobre Shiro-chan, pero ella no comento nada porque no quiere darle falsas esperanzas a Shiro-chan, además que todas sabemos que es de orgulloso el pitufo ―aclaro llamando al peli azul con el apodo que le puso la pelirroja―. Todas afirmamos que entre Misha-chan y Akashicchii paso algo pero nadie sabe nada, ni siquiera la quiere domar al pitufo.

―Entonces estamos en serios problemas, pero… ¿Shiro-chan está seguro que paso algo? ―cuestiono con duda.

―Sí, incluso Hana-chan lo afirma, desde la final de la Winter Cup que está un poco rara ―comento, pero volvió a ver que Kise volvía a hacer una mueca de dolor―. Lo siento Naomi-chan, pero tengo que sacar a un idiota de la cancha.

Con ese último comentario la peli plata se metió en la cancha de básquet hasta llegar cerca de Kise que le observaba sorprendido de su acción.

―Kise-kun desde este momento dejas de entrenar ―ordeno Azuki con una mirada sería, pero se notaba que estaba preocupada.

―Pero Azukicchii… ―empezó a decir, pero ninguno tuvo en cuenta que todos estaban mirándolos.

― ¡Pero nada Ryouta-kun! ―grito llamándolo por su nombre sin darse cuenta, sorprendiendo al rubio que estaba feliz porque el modo que lo llamo y la peli plata estaba muda porque nunca pensó que lo llamaría por su nombre estando él presente.

―Ella tiene razón Kise, tienes que descansar, no puedes ni entrenar ¿Me escuchaste? ―interfirió Kasamatsu preocupado por el rubio―, porque así te podrás recuperar completamente, no quiero verte haciendo ningún tipo de ejercicio que perjudique tu tobillo ―ordeno, pero vio que el rubio iba replicar lo interrumpió―. No quiero ninguna queja, Tanoshi ¿Podrías llevar a este idiota a la enfermería para que se vea para estar seguros? Quiero estar seguro que no lo empeoro ―pidió a la chica que se encontraba sorprendida y sonrojada por el pedido del capital.

―Está bien, Senpai ―acepto mirando al rubio con cara de "decís ah y atenerte a las consecuencias", Kise entendió de una el mensaje de la chica dejándose acompañar por la peli plata hasta la enfermería apoyándose debes en cuando en su hombro para caminar.

El pelinegro sonrió cuando vio a la pareja irse, para después gritar a los demás "¡Pónganse a entrenar de una buena vez!" orden que acataron de una, Kise estaba feliz que Azuki se preocupara por él además le había llamado por su nombre, la peli plata pedía a todos los dioses que no se le saliera en corazón del pecho de lo rápido que iba, también rogaba que su acompañante no pueda escuchar los latidos de su corazón.

"_Kami-sama me va a dar un infarto" _era el pensamiento que tenía más fuerte Azuki en la cabeza _"Creo que le debo una al Senpai"_ recordó con una sonrisa en los labios igual que el rubio.

"_Al final Misha-chan tenía razón, solo necesitaban un empujoncito" _pensó Naomi cuando Kise y Azuki ya no estaban, vio como el pelinegro entrenaba para caer en cuenta que el chico había hecho que ese dos pares de miedosos avanzaran hacia delante en esa "extraña relación" que tenían _"Kasamatsu-senpai es increíble"_

En ese momento recordó las palabras de la castaña con mucha claridad, Naomi la había llamado para agradarle sobre las entradas, pero Misha ese día en medio de la conversación entro en su "modo serio", no sabía la razón del porqué de ese cambio repentino, igual muy pocas veces lograba entender el "porque" de un momento a otro decía comentarios con una seriedad sorprendente, sin embargo sus palabras habían calado hondo en su cabeza ese día.

"_**Todos necesitan un empujoncito como una mano para animarse a dar el paso decisivo o simplemente un consejo para aclararse la mente, después todo depende de cada uno, el aceptar o no sus sentimientos; en caso que los acepte que hacer al resto a ellos, decirle a la persona que "le interesa como hombre o mujer", si "le quiere", "le gusta" e incluso si la "ama" dependiendo de cada persona en cuestión o simplemente no decir nada, porque en las decisiones importantes uno puede opinar, pero no decidir por esa persona."**_

•••

Pro. Misha.

Cada una sabía que podía conquistar el corazón de la persona que amaba, pero ¿Por qué esa lógica no se podía aplicar a mí también? ¿Será porque ya he sido rechazada? Tal vez esa sea la razón por la que quiero estar lo más lejos de él, por eso no me había anotado en Rakuzan a estudiar, aunque ya tenía bien claro que me iba a cruzar en más de una ocasión en su camino, porque yo mejor que nadie sabía que mi corazón todavía lo seguía amando con locura, incluso ahora no puedo dejar de pensar que me gustaría estar por siempre y para siempre a su lado, sin embargo, estoy segura que Akashi no me quiere a su lado, me lo demostró en varias ocasiones y de diferentes maneras, entonces… ¡¿Por qué sigo queriendo estar a su lado?! ¿Por qué lo sigo amando?

He pensado un millón de veces la situación en la que estoy involucrada por cuenta y culpa propia, llegando muchas veces a la conclusión que es mejor que me mantenga alejada de él, pero sé claramente que eso me es imposible por mis allegados, como también por el sentimiento que habita en mi corazón. Pero todos tenemos temores a los cuales no queremos enfrentar ni ver a la cara, mis amigas al rechazo o alejarse de las personas que aman, mientras que yo… le temo no poder proteger a las personas que son importantes para mí, como también, tengo mucho miedo de perderlas.

¿Ya decepcione a alguna de mis amigas? Y si no lo hice… ¿Decepcione al chico que amo?

Akashi-san… ¿Cómo eres tan fuerte? ¿Me puedes enseñar a ser un poco como vos?

Solo quiero ser fuerte para poder acompañándote, para poder protegerte cuando más lo necesites, como también para tener la fortaleza de mantenerme a tu lado…

¡Quiero protegerte de cualquier cosa Akashi Seijuurou!

Yo sé que vos no necesitas que te protejan, pero… ¿Realmente es así?

Quiero saber las respuestas a mis dudas, sin embargo, me da pavor poder escucharlas y hacerles frentes, aunque también me canse de huir, de ser una cobarde, porque hay cosas que no se puede hacer siempre en la vida y una de ellas es huir.

No voy a huir… Ya no más, es hora de que frente mis temores cara a cara, empezando contigo Akashi-san.

―Sigo pensando lo mismo ―comente a la nada en la oscuridad de mi habitación―, la vida es problemática… ―dije con una sonrisa en el rostro, para después continuar de forma un poco seria―, sin embargo nosotros los humanos lo hacemos mucho _más _problemático de lo que ya es.

Fin de Pro. Misha

La castaña con los ojos cerrados guardo silencio, estaba sola de nuevo en su casa y ya se había puesto la pijama, soltando un suspiro se dio la vuelta en la cama tapándose con la frazada e irse a dormir, no tenía ganas de hacer la tarea además para el día siguiente no había nada que entregar o hacer, sin más se quedó profundamente dormida aun siendo apenas las ocho de la noche.

•••

A la noche en doce diferentes casas se recibió el mismo mensaje, el cual causo diferentes reacciones entre asombro, enojo, shock y emoción, porque en parte se lo esperaban algunas personas, pero más de uno no se esperaba, mucho menos el contenido.

"**Este sábado a las 20hs en mi casa, para que estén presentes en la cena de la Familia Akashi, consigan pareja.**

**Akashi Seijuurou."**

•••

Todos somos diferentes y a la vez parecidas a las personas que nos rodean, pero siempre va a ver "algo" que en una persona destacara más que en otras, acciones, gestos, sin embargo, todos somos seres humanos que cometemos errores en algún momento y tratamos de arreglarlo si es posible, aunque hay cosas que no se puede arreglar con una simple disculpa, sino que también hay que reforzarlos con hechos. Los seres humanos somos seres egoístas y orgullosos hasta cierto punto, nos molesta e incluso odiamos equivocarnos, pero sabemos que si lastimamos a una que queremos o nos importa tenemos que pedirle una disculpa en algún momento de la vida. Todos tenemos en claro que hay un hecho que jamás podemos escarpar y eso es: la acción y las consecuencias que trae la acciones como decisiones que tomamos.

•••

_Una vez descartado lo imposible, lo que queda, por imposible que parezca, debe ser la verdad._

_Arthur Conan Doyle._

•••


End file.
